


МИФические твари и что они скрывают

by BraKet



Category: Doctor Who, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Myth Adventures - Robert Asprin
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Summary: В поисках наркодилера Скив и Ааз попадают в Нью-Йорк 1927 года, где сталкиваются с Ньютом и компанией.





	МИФические твари и что они скрывают

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с МИФической серией Роберта Асприна (таймлайн между книгами «Удача или МИФ» и «МИФические личности»), кроссовер с Доктором Кто, кроссовер со всем подряд.

 

**ГЛАВА ПЕРВАЯ**

_Счастье для всех, даром!  
Купите два и получите туфли бонусом.  
Воланд_

— Синька — чмо! — презрительно фыркнув, сообщил Попрыгунчик — мелкий бес, работающий официантом в сети «Жрален» на Деве. Учитывая, что при этом он плеснул мне в кубок небесно-голубой жидкости, фраза прозвучала несколько абсурдно. Попрыгунчик словно бы хаял собственный товар — а такое на Базаре не часто встретишь! Если честно — вообще никогда.

— Тогда не нужно. — Я принялся мысленно отодвигать напиток, стараясь не расплескать. Маленькая тренировка моих «телекинетических», как называл их Ааз, и «магических», как называли их остальные, способностей.

Попрыгунчик растерянно заморгал:

— Но... Почему?!

Удивил его, разумеется, не самовольно перемещающийся и спотыкающийся на выщербленных участках стола сосуд. К моим фокусам на Деве давно привыкли.

— А разве ты сам только что не сказал про цвет, что он... Ну... В общем...

Я неопределенно помахал в воздухе рукой. Мне не хотелось признаваться Попрыгунчику, который при всем его довольно посредственном интеллекте свободно владел сотней-другой языков, что слово «чмо» мне ни о чем не говорит.

— А! — он изобразил улыбку, обнажив частокол мелких желтоватых зубов. — Синька — это вино.

«Но ведь вино красное! Или желтоватое. В отличие от твоего... непонятного напитка», — хотел было я указать на очевидный факт, и тут он добавил:

— То есть, вообще любая алкаха, включая ее последнюю газообразную модификацию.

Это прозвучало убедительнее. Я еще ни разу не видел так называемого «воздушного спиртного», возможно, его цвет как раз синий?

— Но «Лазурное блаженство» — совсем другое дело! — продолжал вещать с неожиданным вдохновением бес. — Начнем с того, что оно не содержит градусы. А значит, тебя не могут оштрафовать, например, за езду на твоем драконе в нетрезвом виде.

Вообще-то, я не ездил на своем драконе. Ни в каком виде. Точнее, один раз я все-таки взобрался на Глипа, но это было необходимо по правилам Большой Игры. А так как моя первая игра оказалась (я надеюсь) также и последней...

— Или на единороге, — моментально сориентировался бес, словно прочитав мои мысли. — Или на ком-нибудь еще, — добавил он, едва я открыл рот, чтобы сообщить, что Лютик тоже больше не используется мной в качестве транспортного средства. — Но это так, приятный бонус... Главное в «Лазурном блаженстве» что? Разумеется, блаженство!

Звучало логично. Я подождал продолжения тирады, но бес просто подпер щеку рукой и уставился на меня с мечтательным видом, олицетворяя, по-видимому, действие напитка. Не слишком убедительное представление, и все же... все же... Я заглянул в «Жральню» от скуки, которая уж слишком напоминала тоску, и было бы неразумно отказываться от возможности поднять себе настроение. Алкоголь, как я заметил, для этого совершенно не годился — он не менял чувства на противоположные, лишь усиливал те, что есть. И, посмотрим правде в глаза, путешествуя с Танандой по измерениям, я пил и ел куда более невероятные вещи и ничего, не только не умер, но даже расстройство желудка не заработал. А ведь официанты в тех местах знать меня не знали, чего не скажешь о здешних обитателях, в планы которых вовсе не входила ссора с Великим Скивом.

Решившись, я осторожно отпил из стакана. На вкус жидкость напоминала лимонный сок с перцем, не такое уж и странное сочетание, я и сам мог соорудить подобный коктейль. Но не это меня разочаровало. Дело в том, что... Ничего не произошло. То есть, совсем. В голове не зашумело, в груди не стало тепло, я не развеселился, не расслабился, мне не явились какие-то красочные картинки, не нахлынуло ни лазурное, ни любое другое блаженство. Ноль реакции со стороны тела и души.

— Ну? — бес не сводил с моего лица жадных глаз.

— Оно не действует, — я пожал плечами.

— Еще как действует, — он подмигнул.

Возможно, дело в дозировке? Я залпом осушил кубок до дна. С тем же результатом. Точнее, с его полным отсутствием.

— Да нет, говорю же. Вообще никак!

Я почувствовал себя идиотом. Отдать месячный заработок за ничто! Впрочем... Я вовсе не жалел о напрасной покупке. То есть я, конечно, недоумевал... Но как-то без энтузиазма. Сказать по правде, меня мало волновало, что я только что просадил невероятную сумму, поймавшись на уловку торгаша, словно какой-нибудь новичок на Базаре. В конце концов, у нас нет недостатка в деньгах. Скорее, у нас их избыток, если уж на то пошло. И сумму месячного заработка я устанавливаю себе сам. Захочу — сделаю ее нулем, смерть от голода мне все равно не грозит. Так стоит ли переживать?

Попрыгунчик тихо хихикнул, не сводя с меня глаз, словно говоривших «Вот видишь!»

«Вот видишь» — что?

— Я попробовал. Почему бы и нет? Могу себе позволить. Теперь я знаю, что это такое, тоже какой-никакой, а опыт. Не действует и ладно. Подумаешь, проблема! Это даже хорошо, что не действует! А вдруг бы мне понравилось? Вдруг я больше не смог бы без этого обходиться? Таскался бы к тебе каждый день, просаживая кучу денег на сок лимона с перцем... Не то чтобы мне есть на что их еще тратить... Почему бы и не просадить... Наши счета за вино и так превышают все мыслимые и немыслимые пределы, но кого это волнует? Меня точно нет! Даже Аазу плевать на этот возмутительнейший факт, а ты знаешь, какой он скряга! Но и ему все равно. Наверно, потому что большая часть просаженных денег на его совести. Я пью раз в десять меньше, чем он. Так что вполне могу в некотором роде компенсировать этот перекос твоим освежающим коктейлем. Кстати, да, он освежает. В общем... Возникла бы еще строчка в графе расходов, разве это проблема? Проблема, скорее, куда деть ту прорву денег, что у нас уже есть. Ее не потратить и за десять тысяч жизней. А она все увеличивается и увеличивается! Солить нам их прикажешь, что ли? Еще не хватало, чтобы начали говорить... — я вдруг осекся, поняв, что меня несет.

Попрыгунчик был прав. Оно действовало. Как же было глупо с моей стороны ждать каких-нибудь ярких физических ощущений! Кристально ясное сознание, стройный поток мыслей, никаких гнетущих воспоминаний, ноль хлопот и забот. Разве само по себе это не блаженство?

 

***

Тем из вас, кто присоединился ко мне только в корчме «Жральня», думаю, не помешает кое-какая информация.

Итак, я — Скив, для посторонних — «Господин Скив» или «Великий Скив». Близкие знакомые и друзья предпочитают звать меня «дорогуша», «босс», «красавчик», «шеф», «малыш» или «ученик» (впрочем, это прозвище недавно сменилось на «партнер»). Некогда придворный маг Поссилтума, теперь я живу в скромной палатке на Деве, родине самых прожженных торгашей и дельцов во всех мыслимых и немыслимых измерениях — деволов. Их отличительными чертами являются красная кожа, рога и способность впарить что угодно кому угодно с несомненной выгодой для себя и невыгодой для того, кто решится с ними на сделку.

Жители Девы полагают, что я представляю на местном Базаре интересы Синдиката. Крестный отец Синдиката — Дон Брюс — разделяет это мнение, хотя на самом деле я занимаюсь всем, чем хочу, кроме представления его интересов. Увиливать от моих обязанностей мне помогают: мой бывший учитель и наставник, а теперь партнер — Ааз (зеленый и чешуйчатый изверг с Извра), красавица и экс-наемная убийца Тананда (зеленая, но не чешуйчатая троллина), ее брат вегетарианец Корреш «Грызь» (вы уже догадались, какого оттенка), а также моя ученица Маша, для разнообразия — женщина самого обычного вида. (Точнее, ее вид сошел бы за «самый обычный», если бы она похудела центнера на два, сняла с себя аляповатой бижутерии еще килограммов на сто, а также стерла с губ лиловую помаду и перекрасила ярко-оранжевые волосы в какой-нибудь... чуть менее кричащий цвет.) Еще у меня есть дракон Глип и единорог Лютик. А также два гангстера-телохранителя, которых приставил ко мне Синдикат — Гвидо и Нунцио. Оба они выглядят более чем внушительно, этакие шкафообразные амбалы. Правда, Гвидо страдает аллергией на все подряд, а его кузен Нунцио — стеснительный интеллектуал с тоненьким голоском, и, честно говоря, Синдикат собирался избавиться от них из-за профнепригодности... Но я уже имел счастье убедиться в том, что к своим обязанностям они относятся очень серьезно.

— Вы опять гуляли по Базару без нас, босс.

Не успел я переступить порог и вот, пожалуйста!

— А вы не должны один гулять по Базару, босс. Это грубое нарушение правил безопасности.

Постойте... Я сказал «счастье»? Я пошутил. На самом деле, я бы предпочел куда более легкомысленное отношение.

— Как мы можем работать хранителями у тела, которое без конца от нас убегает, босс?

Намного более легкомысленное!

— Мы, конечно, понимаем ваше желание побыть наедине с собой и все такое... Но для этого у вас есть внутренний двор с фонтанами. И вдосталь пустующих комнат. Нет никакой необходимости подвергать себя опасности, выходя наружу, босс.

Вы не ослышались. Скромная палатка, в которой я живу со своим партнером и друзьями, только снаружи выглядит, как скромная палатка. Изнутри она являет собой что-то вроде не очень скромного особняка. С лестницами, кучей помещений и собственным садиком.

«Совсем как синяя будка одного сумасшедшего парня», — сказал Ааз, когда первый раз вошел внутрь. Уж не знаю, кого он имел в виду, но сумасшедших вокруг шатается предостаточно. Синих будок я, правда, не встречал, но нисколько не сомневаюсь, что парочка таковых обязательно найдется среди скопления каких-нибудь особенно необычных шатров. Такое уж это место — Базар-на-Деве. Тут есть все. А если чего-то нет, только оброните слово о том, что бы вам хотелось и вам непременно это достанут.

— Так. И где тебя носило на этот раз? Надеюсь, ты не купил нам что-нибудь вроде очередной глупой твари?

А вот и мой партнер Ааз — зеленый и чешуйчатый демон (так называются демонстраторы измерений) с неизменным кувшином вина в руке. Он прекрасно знает как об особенностях Базара, так и о моих, гм, способностях использовать эти особенности на беду, как он говорит, нам всем.

— Мой дракон — не глупая тварь. А это просто пончики. Вкусные.

В подтверждение своих слов я помахал пакетом.

— Значит, не купил. Ну, слава всевышнему, кем бы он ни был, и вдвойне ура, если его вообще нет! — Ааз отсалютовал мне кувшином. — Пропустишь стаканчик в честь своего неожиданного приступа благоразумия?

Я открыл рот, чтобы по привычке сказать «конечно!», и внезапно выпалил:

— Ни за что!

От перспективы поменять кристальную ясность мыслей на мутное, осоловелое состояние опьянения меня вдруг замутило. Нет, в самом деле, неужели это может нравиться? Вот это дурацкое чувство, словно тебя пыльным мешком по голове ударили?

Ааз махнул рукой.

— Да ладно тебе дуться. Я пошутил. В последний раз твой дракон показал себя вполне...

— Я не дуюсь. Я просто не хочу пить, — перебил его я, с изумлением понимая, что говорю правду. — И да, мой дракон действительно показал себя вполне.

Ааз нахмурился.

— Ого. Малыш, ты, часом, не заболел?

Несмотря на то, что в его голосе промелькнула самая натуральная забота (а, может, именно поэтому), я вдруг ощутил досаду. И не потому, что он назвал меня по старой памяти «малышом». В конце концов, не так-то просто избавиться от прежних привычек. Но... Почему мой ответ так его удивил? Значит ли это, что до сих пор я ни разу не отказался от выпивки? И как часто он мне ее предлагал, интересно? Кажется, далеко не по разу в день... И не по два... То есть, не по три... Четыре? Десять? Хм...

— Послушай... — я попытался осмыслить только что сделанное неприятное открытие. — Тебе не кажется, что мы слишком много пьем?

Минуту Ааз таращился на меня своими желтыми в золотую крапинку глазами, а потом резко развернулся к Гвидо и Нунцио.

— Так. Ну-ка, двое из ларца, быстро доложите мне, что он съел! Шаверму, хот-дог, роллы с протухшей сырой рыбой, любовно собранный немытыми руками привокзальный сабвей? У него все признаки интоксикации, я же вижу!

— Э, — предположил Нунцио своим писклявым голоском.  
— Ну, — поддержал его Гвидо и оглушительно чихнул. Кажется, у него прямо сейчас начала развиваться аллергия на ругань с Аазом.

— Какой смысл платить телохранителю... Даже двоим! Двоим телохранителям! — возопил вероятный аллерген, закатывая глаза. — Если они не способны уследить за тем, какую дрянь он тащит в рот?! Что, если его попытались отравить?!

— Брось, партнер, никто меня не травил, — поспешно встрял я в образовавшийся торнадо из упреков, сыпавшихся на моих ни в чем не повинных громил. — Просто я в самом деле в последнее время много пил и подумал, что пора сделать в этом увлекательном занятии передышку.

— Он прав, зеленый и чешуйчатый. — Дверь в боковую комнатку открылась, и во дворик выплыла, томно потягиваясь, Маша — моя ученица. — Ты постоянно бухаешь, а поскольку одному тебе это делать скучно, втягиваешь в свои возлияния Скива. Но ведь у него совсем другой организм. Он не привык к такой частоте и таким... знаешь ли... объемам. — Она красноречиво смерила глазами кувшин, который даже рядом с ней казался внушительным (а уж Маша-то умела одним своим появлением уменьшать предметы вокруг себя).

Но Ааза ее слова не убедили, скорее, наоборот. Теперь он наступал уже на Машу, которой едва доставал даже до... назовем это «декольте».

— Говорите, что хотите, — он возмущенно упер свой указательный палец в... назовем это «медальон», — но ни один нормальный человек не станет отказываться от доброго вина! Что-то тут нечисто! И будь я проклят, если не узнаю — что именно!

 

**ГЛАВА ВТОРАЯ**

_Я могу бросить в любой момент, если захочу!  
У. Черчилль_

Следующие три недели в нашей резиденции царила непривычно благостная атмосфера. Нунцио и Гвидо ни разу не поругались с Аазом. Маша ни разу не зарыдала в процессе попытки левитировать перо или зажечь свечу. Тананда ни разу... Что там обычно выкидывала Тананда? Несмотря на то, что когда-то она работала наемной убийцей (а, может, именно поэтому), в общении это был самый обаятельный, самый понимающий и всепрощающий челов... троллина. Да, когда она только познакомилась с Машей, ее дружелюбность дала сбой («бесталанный механик», «сучка» — примерно так выглядел их взаимный обмен любезностями), но с тех пор случилась Большая Игра и несколько чуть меньших передряг. В общем, теперь они отлично ладили. Но это не значит, что у них больше не возникали разногласия. Тананда даже со своим братом Коррешом, с которым жила вполне душа в душу, могла сцепиться в любое время, и хорошо, если перепалка оказывалась исключительно словесной. Что тут скажешь? Работа на Синдикат (точнее, ее искусный саботаж) порой серьезно трепала нам всем нервы. Во всяком случае, скучать не приходилось.

Поэтому, когда целых двадцать дней прошло в непривычно спокойной обстановке, я заволновался. Не поймите меня неправильно, то, что у нас наконец-то тишь да гладь, скорее радовало. Скандалы здорово выбивали меня из колеи, так как вынуждали принимать ту или иную сторону, а выбирать между друзьями — не самое легкое и, если уж на то пошло, приятное дело. Так что да, установившаяся мирная атмосфера меня вполне устраивала. Разве что... Несколько пугала. И, честно говоря, порядком приелась. Нет, я не жалуюсь, приятно, знаете ли, после всех этих безумных приключений получить передышку... Просто... Как-то она чрезмерно затянулась.

— Такое ощущение, что все жители Девы внезапно забыли к нам дорогу, — пожаловался я утром двадцать первого дня Аазу, обнаружив его праздно шатающимся вокруг фонтана со своим неизменным кувшином. — Ни одного посетителя за три недели! Мир внезапно стал беспроблемным местом? Или у нас появились конкуренты, о которых мы не знаем?

Ааз прервал свой променад и повернулся ко мне. Минуту он молча как-то очень уж внимательно разглядывал мое лицо, а когда наконец заговорил, его голос прозвучал до странного настороженно:

— Хочешь сказать, тебе это не нравится? Ты предпочел бы впахивать до седьмого пота? Мы вроде как искали тебе непыльную работенку, помнишь? Ну так вот же она! Бери и радуйся.

— Э... — мне не хотелось выглядеть неблагодарным. — Ты прав. Искали, да. И нашли. Отлично. Просто прекрасно. Вот только... Не рановато ли мне уходить на покой? Совсем ничего не делать... ужасно скучно! — вырвалось у меня прежде, чем я подумал, что говорю. — Не пойми меня неправильно, — быстро спохватился я, заметив, как опасно сверкнули его глаза, — просто гораздо интереснее бросать вызов своим способностям, пусть даже таким скромным, как мои.

— Хм. То есть, — Ааз смежил веки, словно боялся испепелить меня взглядом, — влипать в неприятности и подвергаться опасностям тебя устраивало больше?  
Он небрежно присосался к кувшину. Из-за заслонившего его лицо донышка я не мог ориентироваться по обычно очень живой изврской мимике и постарался подобрать слова максимально нейтральные.

— Не то чтобы прям влипать и непременно в неприятности...

Ааз булькнул что-то неразборчивое.

— Выпутывались мы ничуть не реже, чем влипали, верно? — продолжил я свою мысль. — Причем, с ощутимой пользой для себя. Если бы не эти наши влипания, разве мы жили бы сейчас здесь, в этой шикарной палатке? Разве пользовались бы уважением местных дельцов?

Ааз оторвался, наконец, от вина, чтобы лениво осведомиться:

— Ты, похоже, забыл, как нас пытались повесить?

Я вспомнил ощущение веревки на своей шее и содрогнулся.

— Шутишь?! Даже если я проживу столько, сколько и ты, этот день навсегда останется в моей памяти! А ведь меня, можно сказать, и вздернули-то не по-настоящему. В отличие от тебя.

— Вот! — Ааз резко опустил кувшин, моментально растеряв притворную вальяжность. — Значит, ты не хотел бы повторения подобного, так? Даже несмотря на то, что «тебя и вздернули-то не по-настоящему»? В отличие, между прочим, от меня!

— Конечно же нет! Не хотел бы. Но...

Я снова вздохнул и окинул взглядом дворик. Залитый солнцем, он был очень уютным, хотя никто из нас особенно не ухаживал за растениями, не чистил фонтаны и не подметал дорожки. Но я чувствовал, что еще пара спокойных недель — и я возьму на себя функции садовника и дворника. От скуки.

— Понимаешь... — не так-то просто было объяснить партнеру, чем именно нынешняя жизнь меня не устраивала. — Все это, конечно, прекрасно. Быть богатым, беззаботно гулять по Базару и всем здешним, гм, помещениям... Но все-таки... Все-таки где наши клиенты? Где наши блистательные решения их проблем? Где путешествия по измерениям? Да-да, я помню, как ты к ним относишься, но я уже наизусть заучил все комнаты внутри и все ларьки снаружи. Еще немного, и я займусь от тоски фермерством! А ведь именно от этого я сбежал!

В желтых глазах Ааза внезапно полыхнули золотые искорки.

— Наконец-то! — с ликованием прорычал он, раскидывая руки, от чего из кувшина выплеснулась добрая пинта.

— Э...?

Его торжествующий тон меня огорошил. Я ожидал, что мой напарник обвинит меня в неблагодарности, припомнит лачугу Гаркина, нервную работу при дворе, скрягу Гримбла и выходки вздорной королевы Цикуты... Но вместо этого он радостно оскалился.

— Я уж думал, что ты никогда этого не скажешь! Три недели, а?! Как ты еще плесенью не покрылся! Аллилуйя!

Издав этот малопонятный клич, он снова присосался к кувшину, но на этот раз не для того, чтобы скрыть лицо, а словно в самом деле празднуя тот факт, что я наконец-то решил посетовать на наш налаженный праздный быт.

— То есть... Погоди... — протянул я недоверчиво. — Ты что, согласен со мной? Тебя тоже достало спокойно попивать свое вино?

Мой импульсивный партнер не особенно-то умеет сдерживать свои чувства. Так что все это время мне даже в голову не приходило, что он чем-то недоволен. Обычно, если его что-то не устраивает, об этом знает все измерение. И парочка соседних.

— Ну разумеется, я согласен! И, конечно, меня тоже достало! — Ааз вытер рот ладонью. — А еще ужасно надоело ждать, когда же ты все это выскажешь.

— Хм... Спасибо, конечно... — приступы деликатности нападали на бесцеремонного Ааза крайне редко. — Но зачем ты этого ждал? Мог бы и сам давно завести разговор.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — он сел на бортик фонтана и поставил рядом кувшин. — Я пробовал поговорить с тобой, и не раз...

— Ты... Пробовал?! — я уставился на него в безумном удивлении.

— И не раз, — охотно повторил Ааз. — Ты, конечно, слушал, кивал, но...

— Погоди! Я... слушал?! Я... кивал?! — у меня голова шла кругом. — Ты что-то путаешь! За последние три недели это наш первый разговор о работе!

— За последние три спокойных, как болото недели? — тон его был насмешливым.

— Ну... Да.

— Ага, как же! — Ааз фыркнул.

— Что ты хочешь сказать?

Он снова отхлебнул вина. Окончательно сбитый с толку этим странным диалогом, я решил не повторять вопрос. Просто стоял и ждал, когда Ааз прекратит свои шутки, ехидно усмехнется и скажет что-нибудь вроде «Попался!». Но он все пил и пил... А потом вдруг отставил кувшин в сторону и посмотрел на меня очень серьезно.

— Давай кое-что проясним, партнер. Ты пожаловался, мол, тебе кажется, что жители Девы забыли к нам дорогу. Верно?

Я пожал плечами, гадая, к чему он клонит.

— Ну… Так это выглядит. То есть, я понимаю, конечно, что дело не в этом, — добавил я поспешно. — Скорее всего, появились какие-то ребята, которые переманивают у нас клиентов. А может, просто Синдикат наконец-то понял, что мы не пляшем под его дудку, и открыл еще одну контору. Или...

— Жители Девы не забыли к нам дорогу. Это ты забыл жителей Девы.

Ааз сказал это так спокойно и тихо, что до меня не сразу дошел смысл его слов.

— Ничего себе! — я постарался взять язвительный тон, но невольно сбился на обиженный. — Не хочешь же ты упрекнуть меня в том, что я сам не набираю себе клиентов? По-твоему, я должен ходить по Базару и хватать прохожих за рукав с «чем вам помочь, уважаемый»?

— Да нет же, разумеется! Ты и не... Проклятье! — он аж привстал. — Конечно, это клиенты должны к нам выстраиваться в очередь. Но ведь они и выстраиваются! Фокус в том, что ты их не помнишь!

Я уставился на него, глупо разинув рот. Потом решил, что ослышался.

— Ч-что? Я не... Что ты сказал?

— Ты. Их. Не. Помнишь, — повторил Ааз громко и четко.

Это не слишком помогло. Я стоял в ступоре и никак не мог осмыслить сказанное. Вертел в голове каждое слово и так и эдак, но все равно получалась какая-то редкостная чушь.

— Ты не мог бы развернуть свою мысль? — наконец сдался я. — Что ты на самом деле имеешь в виду, говоря это свое «не помнишь»?

Ааз сверлил меня немигающими глазищами.

— То, что сказал. Никаких двойных смыслов, малыш. Клиенты никуда не делись, они приходят, вываливают перед нами, как обычно, свои проблемы, ты слушаешь их с умным видом, киваешь, а потом выходишь купить пончиков, возвращаешься, и вдруг — бац! Ничьи неприятности больше не занимают твою головушку, тебе словно отформатировали винчестер.

— Отф... вин... Что сделали?

— Я хотел сказать — стерли память. Вот на что это похоже. И вот чем это, по сути, является.

— Ничего не понимаю... — я чувствовал себя так, словно вернулся в первый день нашего знакомства.

Похоже, Ааза тоже настигло «дежа вю», потому что он успокаивающе поднял ладонь.

— Только не паникуй. Я все тебе объясню, разве не для этого нужны друзья? И кстати. Ты не задаешься вопросом, куда запропастилась добрая их часть? Где Тананда, Маша, Корреш? Твои телохранители, наконец? Два недалеких бесполезных брата-амбала с суперспособностями «аллергия» и «занудство».

Я в растерянности огляделся, с удивлением понимая, что не могу вспомнить, когда видел кого-нибудь из них в последний раз. Теперь, когда мы оба с Азом молчали, я вдруг осознал, как тихо и пустынно вокруг.

— Ну... Они, наверное... Куда-нибудь пошли и...

— Нет.

— Нет?

— Ну, то есть, они, конечно, пошли. Куда-нибудь. — Ааз неопределенно покрутил в воздухе ладонью. — Например, выполнять работу за тебя. Я же, кажется, уже сказал, что клиентов у нас на самом деле предостаточно. Мы, видишь ли, не можем позволить себе терять репутацию, давая им всем от ворот поворот только потому, что ты решил прятаться от реальности в голубую, хм, амнезию.

Он отставил кувшин и похлопал ладонью рядом с собой.

— Что-то у тебя какой-то бледноватый вид... Присядешь? Поскольку ты сам завел разговор, возможно, на этот раз он пройдет намного эффективнее. А то, признаться, мне уже поднадоело наблюдать, как ты проживаешь свой персональный день сурка. Сперва наблюдать за тобой было смешно, не скрою, но к концу недели я понял, за что все так ненавидят спойлеры.

Ощущая ноги странно ватными, я подошел к фонтану и рухнул на бортик, чуть не сбив кувшин.

— День кого? Ненавидят что?

— Неважно. Давай-ка я введу тебя в курс дела. Коротенько. Минут за сорок.

Но разговор получился долгий. Даже когда я перестал поминутно перебивать Ааза (совсем как в начале нашего знакомства), все равно ему понадобилось больше получаса, чтобы все объяснить. И еще минут десять я переваривал услышанное. Ситуация вырисовывалась следующая: раз, а то и два в день я ходил на Базар вовсе не за пончиками. Ну, то есть, не только за пончиками. Пончики, конечно, были вкусными, но не настолько, чтобы в любую погоду за ними выбираться, да еще несколько раз в день. Оказывается, во время этих вылазок я наведывался в трактир Попрыгунчика, чтобы отведать «Лазурного блаженства».

— Выяснила это, разумеется, Тананда. Твои телохранители даже банальную слежку способны провалить, — проворчал Ааз, прикладываясь к вину.

— Но два раза в день... Три недели... Внушительная цифра, а я помню только первые несколько походов! Как я мог забыть про остальные? — было моим первым вопросом.

— Да вот так. После того, как Тананда узнала, откуда у тебя приступы амнезии, мы попытались с тобой поговорить. Ты воспринял этот разговор, как довольно неприятный, и с этого момента твоя психика раз за разом блокировала воспоминания о том, что ты ходил к Попрыгунчику.

Оказалось, лазурный напиток обладал интересным свойством («Мы проверили его на себе. По очереди. Для пущей верности», — сообщил Ааз): выпивший его человек (или тролль, или изверг, или кто-нибудь еще) забывал все неприятности, которые с ним произошли в последние сутки-двое.

— Теперь ты понял, в чем фокус? Твой мозг воспринимал проблемы клиентов, как свои и попросту вычеркивал их из памяти. Бац! И у тебя в голове девственно-чистый лист!

— Но... Но разве у меня не должно быть ощущения, что куда-то пропала целая куча времени?

— Так ведь предварительная консультация обычно никакой такой уж кучи времени не занимает. А к собственно решению проблемы ты приступить не успевал — под предлогом «мне надо прочистить мозги для штурма» ты убегал в «Жральню».

Мои друзья и даже Гвидо с Нунцио не по разу пытались меня, как сказал Ааз, вразумить.

— Но ты знай заладил, что мы делаем из мухи слона, что вино куда сильнее действует на мозги и все в таком роде. Чем больше мы наседали на тебя, тем чаще ты убегал в таверну и, в конце концов, вообще перестал понимать, о чем мы толкуем. Ведь ты начал забывать, что вообще туда наведываешься. Мы зашли в тупик: разговаривать с тобой было совершенно бесполезно, так что оставалось дождаться, пока тебе самому надоест ничего не делать. — Ааз вздохнул. — Работать ты не мог, учиться тоже... А, да, и учить сам ты тоже был не в состоянии.

— Погоди... — Что-то тут не сходилось. — Даже если представить, что собственное обучение у тебя мне не нравилось (а это не совсем так), мне всегда было в радость заниматься с Машей. Но ты сам говоришь, что «Лазурное блаженство» убирает только плохие воспоминания!

— Извини, партнер, в голову и душу я тебе залезть не могу, — пожал плечами Ааз. — Сам себя спроси, почему свое наставничество ты воспринимаешь как что-то не совсем приятное. Возможно, какая-то часть тебя от него не совсем в восторге.

Я открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но он тут же добавил:

— Впрочем, знаешь... Может, эта дрянь просто слишком грубо действует? Вряд ли оно занимается тонкой фильтрацией мыслей. А быть учителем — работка не из легких. Злишься то на бестолковость своего ученика, то на собственную тупость... Да-да, нечего на меня так зыркать. Профессия учителя может обнаружить в тебе бездны комплексов! Любая ошибка подопечного воспринимается как собственный провал. А вот с успехами дело не так просто. Вдруг это везение? Удача? Или вообще, достижение вопреки? Талант, которому ты не даешь должного развития, но он все равно пытается себя проявить? Безумный сплав гордости, радости, раздражения и отчаяния — вот что такое наставничество! Вероятно, твоя лазурная бурда просто не в состоянии отделить одно от другого, поэтому стирала из памяти на всякий случай все разом: и плохое и хорошее.

Это звучало убедительно. Но меня смутило вот что: до сих пор я как-то не предполагал, что Ааз мог винить в моей бестолковости себя, и даже переживать от того, что он не дает проявиться моим способностям в полной мере. Я начал вспоминать все свои промахи и все его, как я раньше полагал, придирки, которые на самом деле были совершенно справедливы...

— Напарник, соберись, — ворчливый голос Ааза вернул меня в настоящее. — Скажи, ты и дальше намерен бултыхаться в болоте регулярного забвения, или все же дашь вытащить тебя из него за шиворот? Точнее... Решишь вытащить за шиворот сам себя. Уж такая вещь эта зависимость. Только ты сам можешь выскочить из ее ярма. Никто другой тебя от нее не избавит, даже если очень захочет. Мы поняли это не сразу, но, к счастью, достаточно быстро, чтобы не напортачить.

Я поспешно кивнул, все еще смущенный мыслями о своей вероятной неблагодарности:

— Хорошо, я понял. И больше не буду ходить к Попрыгунчику.

Ааз разом допил все свое вино и встал.

— Вот и отлично! А теперь собирайся.

Я поспешно вскочил.

— Мы отправимся к остальным?

Ааз оскалился своей фирменной улыбкой.

— Не сразу. Сперва мы наведаемся в «Жральню» к твоему дружку-дилеру.

— Но... Разве ты сам не объяснял мне почти час, что мне больше нельзя туда ходить? И он мне не друг. Да и зовут его не Дилер, а...

— Тебе больше нельзя пить это свое голубое наслаждение, это верно, — перебил меня Ааз. — А вот ходить ты можешь куда угодно.

И Ааз упругим шагом направился к выходу. Я бросился за ним.

— Но зачем нам в «Жральню»? За пончиками?

Ааз остановился и круто повернулся ко мне, желтые глаза его угрожающе сверкнули.

— Скажем так: мне не нравится, что на Базаре появились барыги. Мы не можем оставить это без внимания. То есть, я хочу сказать... Мы же представители Синдиката! Мы сами должны торговать подобной хренью!

И он возобновил свое движение к двери.

— Мне показалось, «подобная хрень» довольно вредная штука... — пробормотал я, нахмурившись. — Не хочешь же ты сказать...

— Ладно-ладно! — он снова встал, как вкопанный. — Мы представители самих себя! И не можем допустить, чтобы наркотики расползлись по измерению! Здесь и без них реальность слишком напоминает глюк.

Я озадаченно моргнул.

— Котики? Какие такие котики? Глю... Что?

— Неважно. Как ты сам только что сказал, это довольно вредная штука и наш долг, — остановить голубую заразу, пока в лазурное болото не погрузились одно за другим все измерения.

В этом весь Ааз! Он только делает вид, что меркантильность побеждает все, но на самом деле у него доброе сердце.

 

**ГЛАВА ТРЕТЬЯ**

_Смех и радость мы приносим людям!  
Эйвон Барксдейл_

В «Жральне» Ааз не стал ходить вокруг да около и прямо с порога взял Попрыгунчика за рога.

— Так-так. Маскируемся под обычный бар, значит? Подсаживаем хороших людей на разную дурь? Ты что о себе возомнил, сученыш мелкий?!

— Воу-воу! Полегче! — Попрыгунчик обиженно надул тонкие губы. — Я тебе не какой-нибудь там барыга! Я управляю этой таверной почти сто лет! И не стану ронять свою репутацию всякими мутными...

— Репутацию?! — Ааз повернулся ко мне. — Нет, ты слышал? У этого гаденыша есть репутация! — Он снова вперил взбешенный взгляд в беса. — В каком таком ларьке, торгующем контрафактным товаром, ты ее купил, а? Отдал сущие гроши, видать, потому что тебе подсунули поддельную!

— Слушай, мы же можем поговорить разумно, как цивилизованные люди... — примирительно забормотал Попрыгунчик, решив, по-видимому, сменить тактику.

— Ну... — Ааз задумчиво кивнул. — Могли бы. Да... Если бы, конечно, я был человеком и ты был человеком, но единственного представителя их отсталого рода, присутствующего в этой палатке, — тут он снова перешел на рык, — ты подсадил на какую-то шмаль! Что, конечно, вполне в духе цивилизации, но очень далеко от разумности!

Почувствовав, что еще немного, и мои губы тоже обиженно надуются, я поспешил разрядить обстановку.

— Слушай, партнер, мы же вроде как пришли сюда за информацией, так давай ее хотя бы выслушаем. И, может, ты отпустишь его рога?

На меня уставились две пары глаз: благодарные красные бесовские и раздраженные желтые изврские. Спустя пару секунд последние перестали метать молнии и подернулись задумчивой дымкой.

— Возможно, ты прав. Ведь если я оторву ему ненароком голову, мы не узнаем, где он берет эту голубую шнягу.

Ааз разжал руку. Попрыгунчик повалился на пол, как куль с песком.

— И раз уж речь зашла о твоей репутации бармена, как насчет того, чтобы притащить сюда свое самое лучшее вино? Я не собираюсь выслушивать сказки Шахерезады без должного подкрепления.

Ааз задвинул на двери щеколду и лениво прошествовал к ближайшему столику. Попрыгунчик стрелой метнулся за стойку.

— К нам как раз пришло необыкновенное бархатное... — с воодушевлением начал он в своей навязчивой манере, но Ааз грубо прервал его рекламные излияния.

— Мне все равно, даже если оно будет из дерюги! Главное, чтобы эта бурда действовала, и чтобы ее было много! Эй, что я только что сказал? Не вздумай тащить сюда ту гомеопатическую дозу, которую я вижу в твоей руке, оставь бутылки для туристов! И бокальчики эти свои убери, принеси нормальную посуду!

— Конечно-конечно, как скажете, желание клиента — закон... — промямлил Попрыгунчик и порысил в кладовую.

— От алкоголя тоже бывают провалы в памяти! — совершил он переход к философским темам спустя тридцать минут и три бочонка.

— Тут он тебя уел, партнер, — я потягивал травяной чай, так как еще не решил, стоит ли мне возвращаться на алкогольную дорожку.

— Уел он тебя, у меня провалов не бывает. Если я чего-то не помню, значит, оно просто того не стоит! — Ааз фыркнул и стукнул по столу огромным ковшом так, что добрых пол-пинты вина пепрыгнуло ко мне в кружку. Это значительно улучшило вкус содержимого, но положило конец моей трехнедельной ремиссии.

— Что плохого в том, что Великий Скив не помнит... плохого? — не желал сдавать позиций Попрыгунчик. — Ты сам сказал: «его психика вытесняет». Значит, этот напиток совсем как алкоголь, он не привносит ничего нового, лишь чуть-чуть усиливает... эффект. Например, в данном случае — позволяет забыть то, что психика и так рада отправить на свои задворки.

— Я тебе скажу, что в этом плохого! — Ааз указал на меня большим когтистым пальцем. — Он не учится! Не работает! Не живет, наконец! Наши чувства не делятся на черное и белое, они густо перемешаны и раскрашены в разные цвета! А твой проклятый напиток, не различая оттенков, просто нахрен вырезает все подчистую!

— Возможно, кое-какие побочные эффекты все же присутствуют, — примирительно пробормотал бес в свой бокал.

— И даже если бы речь шла о несомненно плохом воспоминании! — не унимался Ааз. — Ну вот как... как повешение. Да-да, не смотри на меня так, однажды Великого Скива пытались повесить, у них, конечно, ничего не получилось, ведь Скив не просто так называется Великим… Но несколько неприятных минут нам пережить пришлось. Думаю, от этого воспоминания Скив и сам рад избавиться. Но пошло бы это ему на пользу, а? Как думаешь? — тут Ааз сбавил тон и заговорил тише, но с все той же непоколебимой уверенностью в своей правоте. — Мы — не только все самое хорошее, что с нами случилось. Но и все самое плохое. Ядреная смесь. И знаешь, что я тебе еще скажу?

Он разом осушил свой немаленький ковш и потянулся к четвертому бочонку.

— Плохого в нас зачастую намного больше, чем хорошего. Но даже это плохое не стоит вырезать каленым железом. Даже это плохое можно использовать в том числе и для хорошего. Как сказал один неглупый парень: «Ты должен сделать добро из зла, потому что его больше не из чего делать».

Минуту мы молчали, слушая, как в окно бьется шмелемуха. Наконец Попрыгунчик покачал головой:

— Знаешь, Ааз, ты говоришь сейчас больше о себе, чем о Великом Скиве, признай это. В Великом Скиве очень мало зла и очень много добра, ему ни к чему сомнительные рассуждения о годности дерьмового строительного материала, ему есть из чего выбирать. Вот почему его так...

Он помахал в воздухе рукой, словно пытался нащупать слово.

— Любят, да, — глухо закончил за ним фразу Ааз, и я почувствовал, что пришла пора провалиться сквозь сиденье, пол, первый этаж и очутиться в прохладном подвале, прижаться раскаленной щекой к его каменным плитам. — Хорошо, допустим... — мой партнер дернул плечом. — Ты прав. Ему есть из чего строить. Но, чтобы это делать, нужно учиться. А чтобы учиться, необходимо так или иначе сталкиваться с неприятностями, болью, разочарованиями, и всем таким... прочим.

— Ну тут уж ты загнул Ааз! Если бы... — начал бес, но Ааз не дал ему развить мысль.

— Ничего я не загибал. Мы не узнаем ничего нового, находясь в зоне комфорта, мы делаем открытия, выходя из нее.

— В зоне... В зоне чего? — решил, наконец, подать я хмельной голос.

Ааз резко повернулся ко мне.

— Быстрее всего мы совершенствуемся, когда нас припирает. Помнишь, я кидал в тебя нож?

Я кивнул.

— Мысль о том, что промах может стоить тебе части тела, а то и жизни, заставляла тебя сосредотачиваться, так? — спросил он с нажимом, и я кивнул снова. — Да, это было очень неприятное учение, но оно шло семимильными шагами! А теперь посмотри на себя! За эти три недели ты обленился и того и гляди растеряешь даже те крохотные навыки, которые приобрел еще у Гаркина!

Он высказал то, что мучило меня три последние недели.

— Но, Ааз, я же не спорю! И уже решил не пить эту лазурную, как ты говоришь, «шмаль».

— Да. И это отлично.

Ааз одобрительно хлопнул меня по плечу и снова повернулся к бесу.

— Это вредное зелье, Попрыгунчик. Очень тянет на психоактивное вещество. А ты знаешь правила Базара. Или хочешь, чтобы мы пригласили к тебе Дона Брюса и...

— Я все равно не считаю его более вредным, чем алкаха, которое, кстати, тоже относится к ПАВам, — проворчал Попрыгунчик. — Но готов пойти вам навстречу. В конце концов, оно все равно не приносит мне прибыли.

— В самом деле? — слова Попрыгунчика меня поразили. — Оно же стоит уйму денег! Я в твоей палатке за три недели просадил полугодовую зарплату!

— Стоить-то оно стоит, — Попрыгунчик вздохнул. — Но на него совершенно нет спроса. Если уж на то пошло... Ты был моим единственным клиентом.

Этот неожиданный факт не показался мне лестным, скорее, наоборот. Попрыгунчик тоже был от него не в восторге.

— Я и подумать не мог, что у нас на Базаре такой мстительный народец! — пожаловался он нам. — Дельцы хотят помнить все плохое, что им сделали конкуренты. Они рассуждают примерно так же, как твой партнер. Что это им нужно для опыта, развития и... Ну, а туристы, выпив «Лазурное блаженство» не могут с ходу понять, в чем его прелесть, потому что отдых дарит им почти сплошь положительные эмоции. Им попросту нечего забывать! Вот и получается, что и для работы оно не годится, и для отдыха не подходит.

— Зачем же ты его продаешь? — поинтересовался я, а Ааз подтащил к себе пятый бочонок.

— Да, приятель, что-то тут не сходится, — заметил он, наливая себе солидную порцию под горестным взглядом беса. — Ты или принимаешь на реализацию, или как-то сам делаешь эту хрень (к чему лично я склоняюсь больше, потому что ни в одном измерении не видел ничего подобного, да и на Базаре голубая амнезия есть только у тебя), то есть, ты тратишь силы, время, ингредиенты, не получаешь от всей этой возни никакой отдачи и все же продолжаешь ставить ее в меню? — Ааз фыркнул прямо в ковш. — Угу. Ага. Как же!

— В том-то и фокус, что она достается мне совершенно бесплатно! — выпалил Попрыгунчик и тут же закрыл рукой рот, но было поздно.

Мы с Аазом переглянулись: ни один житель Девы не откажется от попытки навариться на том, что свалилось ему на голову абсолютно даром. Но какой, опять же, житель Девы, станет ронять кому-нибудь на голову что-либо абсолютно даром?

— Я понимаю, в это сложно поверить, но выслушайте меня! — Попрыгунчик обвел нас умоляющим взглядом. — Раз уж я все равно проговорился... Расскажу вам все.

Он забрал у Ааза бочонок и подлил себе вина.

— Каждую неделю у меня в кладовке появляется маленькая упаковка с лазурной жидкостью в стеклянных сосудиках. Я не знаю, кто ее туда ставит и зачем, но взамен он ничего не берет.

— И что, ни записки, ни инструкции, ни прейскуранта? — в глазах Ааза вспыхнуло любопытство.

— Ничего! — Попрыгунчик развел руками.

Но меня интересовало другое.

— Стоп! Погоди! Ты хочешь сказать, что накачивал меня жидкостью с неизвестным тебе составом и механизмом действия?!

— Ну конечно же, нет! — Попрыгунчик замахал руками так, что чуть не сшиб свой бокал. — Сперва я проверил эту дрянь на тараканокрысах. Они меня здорово достали, скакали в подвале прямо по бочкам, даже пытались их грызть... В общем, мне пришло в голову, что если это отрава, она их прикончит. Но не тут-то было! Получилось наоборот — они потеряли всякий страх!

— Я тебе не какая-нибудь...

— Знаю, знаю! Поэтому следующий, кому досталась порция, был недавно купленный с солидной скидкой хорькопес. Трусоватое добродушное существо, я подумал, что если это какой-нибудь «озверин», он придаст парню отваги. Характер у хорькопса не изменился, но он начал гадить не в лоток, к которому я его приучал несколько дней, а мне в тапки и довольно-таки... жидко, — Попрыгунчик брезгливо скривился. — Тогда я решил подлить капельку этого зелья своему соседу, Ворчливому Резцу. Мы с ним никогда особенно не ладили, а тут как раз поссорились, и я понадеялся, что его проберет понос. Но ничего такого его не пробрало, зато он напрочь забыл о ссоре! Тут мне стало совсем любопытно, и я поставил эксперимент на себе... И еще разок... В общем, где-то дней за пять я добрался таким образом от тараканокрыс до истины, и тут мне прислали очередную порцию! С тех пор почти каждую неделю у меня в кладовке появляется ящичек...

— И ты ни разу не попытался устроить засаду? Выяснить, кто и зачем тебе подбрасывает эту дрянь? — Ааз закатил глаза. — Из всех тупых и нелюбопытных колонистов с Бесера...

— Минуточку! — розовое лицо Попрыгунчика пошло багровыми пятнами. — Я несколько раз устраивал как раз таки засаду!

— И?! — я даже привстал от нетерпения.

— Ничего, — разочаровал меня Попрыгунчик. — Я не могу торчать круглые сутки в подвале, а этот поставщик явно работает по гибкому графику.

— Запереть подвал ты не догадался, конечно? — саркастически осведомился Ааз.

— Да он заперт, заперт! Я сменил замки, заделал кучу щелей и весь его облазил на предмет вероятного подкопа! Теперь в него даже тараканокрысы не могут пролезть. Чего не скажешь о склянках с «Лазурным блаженством»...

Мы немного помолчали, переваривая услышанное. Потом Ааз встал.

— Ну, что ж, веди нас в эту свою цитадель. Хочу лично убедиться в ее неприступности.

И он убедился. Попасть в подвал, кроме как через добротную дубовую дверь с пятью замками, не представлялось возможным. Никаких окошек и потайных ходов в каморке не было. В углу, у одной из бочек, стоял деревянный ящичек, полный странных стеклянных сосудов, «пробирок», как назвал их Ааз.

— Они подписаны! — воскликнул он, разглядывая одну из них.

— Да, да, я тоже заметил, — вздохнул Попрыгунчик. — На всех стекляшках написано одно и то же.

— «Саламандер». Примерно так называется одно маленькое животное в некоторых измерениях. Живет в воде, — задумчиво потер подбородок Ааз. — Вероятно, эта голубая хрень — их кровь. Или слюна. Или... Нет, в эту сторону я даже думать не хочу.

— В некоторых? И сколько их всего? — Попрыгунчик явно заинтересовался информацией.

— Сотня-другая, — Ааз незаметно мне подмигнул.

Попрыгунчик сник.

— Но... Я не могу скакать по ним всем! У меня бизнес...

— Ты мог бы нанять нас, — Ааз сориентировался мгновенно.

— ... а у вас слишком большие расценки.

— Это смотря с чем сравнивать. Подумай, во сколько тебе встанет иск о причинении вреда несертифицированным продуктом, с продажи которого ты не платишь ни акцизных сборов, ни налогов. — И мой напарник одарил беса своей радушной зубастой улыбкой.

Бесу улыбка явно не понравилось, но он был не робкого десятка.

— Вы не сможете доказать вред, — проинформировал он нас ледяным тоном. — Физически эта жидкость не причиняет...

— Я имел в виду коммерческий урон. — Улыбка слиняла с лица Ааза. — Знаешь, сколько вероятных сделок Великий Скив послал этой водяной твари под хвост?!

— Ну... ладно, я согласен... — Попрыгунчик в отчаянии вцепился в свои рожки. — Но я не смогу платить много!

— Меня устроит годовое бесплатное обслуживание, — быстро сказал Ааз.

— Знаешь... — Попрыгунчик сел на бочонок и грустно подпер щеку ладонью. — Лучше уж я сдамся налоговой. С твоей физической толерантностью к этанолу ты разоришь меня за неделю! Пять бочонков за обедом, пять за ужином...

— Хорошо, озвучь свою цену.

— Ваши стандартные командировочные.

— Умноженные на десять. И все вероятные издержки.

— Подкрепленные документально!

— Устно.

— Но тогда подтвержденные словами Великого Скива!

— Заметано.

Вот так мы получили свое очередное задание. И сорок девять порций «Лазурного блаженства» ценой в мой полугодовой заработок. Ааз водрузил ящичек на стол в своей комнате и принялся нарезать вокруг них круги, вороша разбросанные в беспорядке то тут, то там вещи. Меня же после трех недель бездействия распирало так, что я бегал вслед за ним, пьяный от вина и предвкушения.

— Сто измерений?! Ааз, я увижу сто измерений?! Вот здорово!

— Куда же я дел это проклятое... На самом деле, ты увидишь всего одно.

— Потому что «Саламандер» живет только в одном?

— А! Вот где оно висит! Серебряное в елочку! — Ааз резво поднял с пола изящное колье. — Нет. Потому что Маша оставила нам прекрасную безделушку, которая позволяет настроить И-скакун на координаты места, откуда прибыл предмет, в нашем случае — вот эти пробирки. Я не сказал Попрыгунчику, но перед «Саламандер» стоит «Н» с точкой, так что надпись больше похожа на имя. Его владелец может жить где угодно, даже в красных пустынях Марса, и понятия не иметь ни о каких водяных тварях. Мы обмотаем украшением парочку «Блаженств» и сам И-скакун, а потом просто нажмем на эту кнопку... Хватай меня за руку, быстро!

 

**ГЛАВА ЧЕТВЕРТАЯ**

_В хорошем саквояже непременно  
должно быть отделение для пианино!  
Мэри Поппинс_

Несмотря на то, что Ааз принципиально не учил меня перемещаться в другие измерения, благодаря Тананде я все же повидал некоторую их часть и могу с уверенностью сказать, что то, в которое мы угодили сейчас, было красивее их всех. Ни в одном из виденных ранее я не наблюдал сразу и восхода (слева), и заката (справа), и прекрасной бархатной ночи (если смотреть прямо вперед). Кроме временного многообразия нас окружило, если так можно выразиться, разнообразие ландшафтное. Там, где занималась заря, располагался лес, закатное солнце золотило степь, а луна освещала скалы и странный водяной куб, паривший прямо в воздухе. Я уже было собирался указать на него Аазу и спросить, не море ли это, которого я никогда не видел, как внезапно из темноты на нас прыгнула...

— Змеекошка! — завопил я и мысленно потянулся к силовым линиям... Но их не было! Ни одной! Ни в воздухе, ни на земле, ни в парящем перед нами водоеме.

В следующую же секунду Ааз и чудовище страстно обнялись и быстро покатились по земле. Изверги обладают недюжинной силищей, кроме того, их чешуя сродни хорошему доспеху, но все-таки мне было как-то не по себе наблюдать за схваткой зверюги и моего партнера. В панике я начал озираться в поисках какого-нибудь оружия. К счастью, позади меня оказалось что-то вроде сарая, к стене которого небрежно прислонилась довольно внушительная лопата. Я рванул к ней.

Мне оставалось пробежать футов десять, когда дверь сарайчика распахнулась, и на пороге возник человек. Он быстро вскинул правую руку и что-то резко прокричал. Я развернулся к дерущимся и успел заметить, как тело змеекошки на краткий миг побелело. Она застыла, словно ее парализовало, и вдруг неуклюже рухнула на землю. Ааз с проворностью жабоящерицы быстро выпутался из ее объятий и вскочил на ноги.

— Кто вы такие и какого Мерлина полезли к нунду?! — раздался взбешенный голос, как мне показалось, прямо у меня над ухом. От неожиданности я подпрыгнул и оглянулся.

Человек уже сошел с крыльца и стоял всего в каких-то четырех футах от меня, так что я мог как следует рассмотреть нашего спасителя.

Это был молодой жилистый парень с копной непослушных медных волос на голове, сердитыми зелеными глазами и широким ртом, недовольно скривившимся. Одет он был в мятую, расстегнутую на груди рубашку навыпуск, коричневые шерстяные штаны, а обут во что-то среднее между сапогами и ботинками. В одной руке он держал сужающуюся к концу небольшую гладкую деревянную палочку, слегка отливавшую перламутром, в другой — ведро, почти доверху наполненное сырым мясом, и как-то было не похоже на то, что он собрался им позавтракать. Человек, способный сожрать такое количество, не должен выглядеть так, как будто его сейчас сдует ветром. Видимо, содержимое ведра предназначалось валявшейся в беспамятстве змеекошке.

— А какого, мать его, Артура вы считаете нормальным игнорировать правила выгула домашних животных, установленные Конвенцией Измерений?! — прорычал в ответ Ааз, яростно отряхиваясь от песка. — Почему ваша зверюга не на поводке?! Где намордник?! Надеюсь, вы ее хотя бы привили?!

— Это частные владения, если кто-то и нарушает тут правила, так это вы! — выпалил в ответ парень, пока я пытался отыскать в речи своего напарника хоть какие-то знакомые слова. Их набралось немного.

— Что-то я не видел здесь таблички «Частное владение», забора как-то тоже не наблюдаю, — огрызнулся Ааз, но уже без прежнего энтузиазма.

— Здесь все — забор, — тоже несколько спокойнее парировал парень. — Это, мать его, чемодан. Мое имя указано на подкладке.

— Чемо... Ух ты! — Ааз с восхищением огляделся. — Был у меня стильный дипломат с подобными свойствами, еще во времена студенчества, но максимум, который в него можно было запихнуть, — пару девушек и ящик бухла, чтобы протащить в общагу. А у вас тут целый заповедник с разными природными зонами и временными периодами!

— Да, пришлось здорово повозиться, чтобы наладить климат и все такое, — проворчал парень и смущенно потупил взор, слова Ааза ему явно польстили.

— Какими приборами управления погодой вы пользуетесь? Брали на Деве или прямой поставкой из Метеогисии? Если не секрет, в какую сумму это вылилось по их курсу? — Глаза Ааза возбужденно сверкали.

— Кое-что мне подарил старый учитель, но большинство регулирующих систем пришлось придумывать самому, — широкий рот парня перестал кривиться и растянулся в скромной улыбке.

— Но вы ведь запатентовали свои изобретения, а? У меня есть знакомый юрист... Это же золотая жила! — Ааз подбежал к нам чуть не вприпрыжку. — Ты просто гений, приятель! Я думаю, нам нужно все это обсудить за кувшином доброго вина! — Он протянул руку. — Меня зовут Ааз.

— А меня — Ньют, — парень сунул палочку в петлю на брюках, схватил чешуйчатую когтистую ладонь и принялся увлеченно ее разглядывать. — Какой интересный роговой покров! Не сочтите за бестактность, но я не прочь узнать побольше о свойствах ваших хроматофор! И не только о них... Извините еще раз! Просто до сих пор мне не доводилось сталкиваться с вашим видом, а тут такая удача! Да еще в собственном чемодане! Хм... Наверное, у меня опять поломался замок... Но это ерунда, зато благодаря ему я познакомился с вами!

Они уставились друг на друга с неприкрытым восторгом, и я решил, что пора как-то разбавить эту становившуюся несколько приторной атмосферу взаимного восхищения, пока мы с валяющейся змеекошкой окончательно не утонули в патоке.

— Кхм, — прочистил я горло. — Нам пришлось нарушить границу ваших владений, точнее, вашего чемодана, не случайно. Дело в том, что...

— Это мой партнер Скив, — небрежно мотнул головой Ааз в мою сторону. — И он прав, у нас тоже есть вопросы, на которые очень хотелось бы получить внятные ответы. Так как насчет где-нибудь присесть и выпить?

Ньют задумчиво потер веснушчатую переносицу.

— Ну... У меня есть настойка из успокаивающих трав, но я использую ее скорее как лекарство... — И тут он, словно вспомнив про что-то, уставился на свое ведро. — Знаете, если вы не сильно торопитесь, может, поможете мне быстро раздать вот это? А потом мы могли бы в самом деле отметить наше знакомство. Но не здесь, а наверху. Я остановился у двух очаровательных сестер... Наверняка у них найдется хорошее вино.

— Отличный план! — Ааз потер руки и покосился на мясо. — Вы приготовили его для змеекошки? Что с ней, кстати?

— Змее... Кошки? Мы называем их «нунду», но ваше название мне нравится, — Ньют мечтательно уставился на лежащую зверюгу. — С ней все в порядке. Просто парализующее заклятие. А мясо я несу угробам. Пытаюсь восстановить вымершую популяцию, пока у меня всего четыре экземпляра, надеюсь, инбридинг не приведет к... Впрочем, тут не рассказывать надо, а показывать! Идемте!

Он бодро устремился вперед. Мы последовали за ним.

Уж не знаю, о дипломатах каких государств говорил мой напарник и как он умудрялся проносить в их телах девушек и спиртное, но по тому, как Ааз восхищенно вертел головой, я понял, что даже он не на шутку поражен увиденным. А ведь число измерений, в которых ему довелось побывать, исчислялось сотнями!

— Осторожно, не наступите на дериколей! — обернулся к нам Ньют, и под нашими ногами в ту же секунду материализовались разноцветные птички. — Этот выводок несколько глуповат. Особенность вида — моментальная телепортация, прекрасный защитный механизм.

— Хотел бы иметь такой же, — заметил Ааз с неприкрытой завистью. — Не нужно ничего крутить и жать на кнопки. Только захотел — бац! И ты уже в другом месте! Как далеко они способны перемещаться?

— На двадцать-тридцать футов, — Ньют осторожно, но решительно отпихнул своим полусапогом-полуботинком особенно назойливую птицу. — Поскольку дириколи летать не умеют, а бегают не очень быстро, такая способность помогает им выжить. Но эту группку я нашел в голубином гнезде на одном из чердаков Праги. Похоже, их воспитывала пара с суицидальными наклонностями: они постоянно норовят воплотиться под чьими-нибудь ногами, а то и у кого-нибудь в пасти. Я подселил их к традиционно выращенным экземплярам, но, похоже, это не очень-то помогло. Думаю, придется сделать для них клетку с антиаппарационным барьером…

Ньют быстро провел нас мимо степи с причудливыми деревьями, кроны которых были словно приплюснуты сверху. Перед следующей за нею каменистой равниной он остановился так резко, что я только чудом не влетел ему в спину.

— Вот и первые два угроба! — Ньют обернулся, сверкая глазами, которые почему-то смотрели мимо нас с Аазом, словно он вдруг забыл, как их следует фокусировать.

К нам на всех парах скакали огромные животные, похожие на слонобыков, решивших, что чем больше они отрастят себе хоботов, тем лучше.

— Это мама и папа. — Ньют указал рукой на соседний участок: — А вон там живут уже выросшие дети. Я разделил их по вольерам. Еще не продумал схему дальнейшего скрещивания... Они последние в своем роде. Поэтому очень важно не ошибиться в составлении пар, чтобы избежать, так сказать, инбредной депрессии. В таких вопросах спешить нельзя, иначе вместо восстановления вида мы получим его окончательное исчезновение.

— Хм. А зачем нужно восстанавливать этот вид? Он что, как-то особенно ценен? — Ааз с любопытством рассматривал огромных животных с щупальцами на морде.

— Разумеется! Еще как ценен! — горячо заверил его Ньют и принялся разбрасывать по полю куски мяса.

— И чем же? — Ааза явно впечатлило то, с какой скоростью на первый взгляд неповоротливые животные рванули к еде и принялись с ней расправляться, но жилка дельца требовала выяснить весь список достоинств вероятного источника прибыли.

— Своей уникальностью! — просветил его Ньют горделивым тоном, и глаза его заволокла мечтательная нежность.

— Ну, у них четыре ноги и довольно традиционное распределение мышечной массы для подобного размера... — начал было Ааз, но, увидев выражение лица собеседника, благоразумно добавил: — Однако, расположение щупалец довольно любопытное... И... И вообще.

Столь сомнительный комплимент привел Ньюта в неописуемый восторг, он принялся, оживленно размахивая руками, рассказывать Аазу, как выглядят новорожденные «угробята», а я задумался над тем, что, похоже, в этом измерении его увлечение селекцией не находит достаточно сторонников, раз очевидно неумелая лесть вызывает такой живой отклик.

— Вы даже не представляете, как это интересно, — вставил Ааз, старательно подавляя зевок, посреди особенно долгой тирады, описывающей состав навоза его подопечных, — но как насчет обещанного вина? Мы все же тут по некоторому делу... И нам как можно скорее хотелось бы его обсудить.

— А? Да, конечно, конечно! Вина? — Ньют с очевидным трудом возвращался мыслями к действительности.

— Вы остановились у каких-то сестер. И мы все вместе могли бы воспользоваться их гостеприимством, — напомнил я его обещание.

— Точно! — хлопнул себя по лбу Ньют. — Простите, я слишком увлекаюсь, когда речь идет о моих тварях. Подождите тут, я быстро покормлю двух других.

Он вернулся довольно скоро и, помахивая пустым ведром, повел нас к тому самому строению, из которого вышел, когда Ааз боролся со змеекошкой.

— Милости прошу! — распахнул он дощатую скрипучую дверь.

Внутри сарай оказался потрясающе захламленным. На тянущихся до самого верха полках теснились птичьи клетки, ящички всех возможных размеров и сосуды самых причудливых форм. С потолка свисали сети, веревки и мешочки с какими-то травами. На полу громоздились корзины со странно пахнущим содержимым, в углу помещался шкаф с кучей отделений, а стол справа был весь заставлен предметами, о назначении которых я мог лишь догадываться. Единственное крохотное свободное пространство на нем занимала недописанная рукопись с причудливыми вычислениями, которые я, конечно, разобрать не смог. Короче говоря, убранство этого помещения сделало бы честь любой палатке на Базаре!

Ааз пихнул меня в бок и мотнул головой в сторону одной из полок. Я увидел на ней уже знакомые нам высокие и узкие стеклянные сосуды с надписью «Н. Саламандер».

Вид их, поблескивающих в полумраке, вызвал в моей душе странную грусть – Ньют уже успел мне понравиться. Но факты были неумолимы — похоже, мы нашли нашего загадочного распространителя.

 

**ГЛАВА ПЯТАЯ**

_Штрудель, это все. Все, это штрудель.  
Королева Голдштейн_

— Когда мы общались с ним последний раз, он чуть не отправил нас на казнь!

— Это был не он, а Гриндельвальд, глупенький!

— Знаешь, выложить про яд Злыдня Гриндельвальду я бы как раз не побоялся. Он способен подходить к ситуации без этого вашего фирменного макусовского бюрократизма, которым с тех пор, как Грейвз триумфально вернулся, лично я сыт по горло! Кстати. Ты вообще помнишь, что я все еще провожу чемодан контрабандой?

— То, как мы с Куини каждый раз убеждаем тебя этого не делать — незабываемо.

Я беспомощно оглянулся на Ааза, который грустно рассматривал на свет пустую бутылку, еще секунду назад вмещавшую «огневиски». Отсутствие спиртного его расстраивало куда больше, чем перепалка наших новых знакомых: Ньюта и симпатичной, но строгой Тины — старшей из приютивших нас сестер. Чемодан хранился прямо в их квартире, вполне уютной, и мы, разумеется, немедленно устроили в ней импровизированный штаб.

— Думаешь, он с радостью бросится помогать мне в поисках того, кто таскает у меня пробирки, а не выдворит в двадцать четыре часа из страны?

Ньют резко вцепился обеими руками в копну своих волос — жест, демонстрирующий вполне натуральное отчаяние, но Тину он совершенно не смутил.

— Думаю, что у него огромный штат и большой опыт в розыскных мероприятиях, — веско заметила она. — Глупо этим не пользоваться.

— Из нас команда ничуть не хуже! Мы в состоянии справиться с этим делом и без вмешательства американской бюрократической системы! — не сдавался Ньют.

Ааз с грохотом утвердил бутылку на столе. Спорщики разом умолкли и выжидательно обернулись к нам.

— Если этот ваш Грейвз что-то вроде местного полисмена, я бы предпочел обойтись без его помощи, — сообщил им Ааз.

Ньют глянул на Тину с ликованием. «Что я говорил?!» — читалось в его орехово-зеленых глазах. Тина протестующее открыла рот, но Ааз поспешно поднял ладонь, призывая не перебивать:

— С другой стороны, — добавил он, — связи в правоохранительных структурах могут быть весьма полезными. Так что не стоит так уж легко сбрасывать их со счетов.

Тина глянула на Ньюта с ликованием. «Что я говорила?!» — читалось в ее блестящих темных глазах. Ньют протестующее открыл рот, но мой партнер вновь жестом призвал присутствующих к молчанию.

— Я предлагаю действовать сразу в нескольких направлениях, — он выставил в сторону Ньюта свой когтистый указательный палец. — Ты, похоже, не сильно законопослушен, значит, поможешь нам наладить диалог с преступными элементами. Ты, — его палец перекочевал в направлении Тины, — напротив, слишком заморочена на правилах, значит, займешься охмурением этого вашего законника. Ну, а твоя задача, красотка, — и он обратил свой враз ставший мечтательным взор на блондинку Куини, — обеспечить нас выпивкой.

— Выпивкой вас обеспечат там, куда мы собираемся, — промурлыкала Куини. — А что касается всего остального… Мое сердце занято, красавчик.

Ааз внезапно пофиолетовел и отвел глаза. Я же, напротив, таращился на обеих сестер, разинув рот.

— Но как...

— Телепатия, малыш, — буркнул Ааз, разглядывая что-то интересное на своем пальце.

— Вы умеете читать мысли?!

— Только Куини, — вздохнула Тина.

— Можешь попросить ее этого не делать, — подмигнул мне Ньют.

— И она перестанет?

Ньют хмыкнул.

— Нет. Но попросить-то ты можешь?

— Он очаровашечка, не правда ли? — Куини ослепительно улыбнулась.

Принявший уже свой обычный зеленый цвет Ааз внезапно повеселел:

— Погодите... Если так подумать... Это же прекрасно! Мы сможем использовать тебя, как детектор лжи!

— Как что? — Куини нахмурилась, но мой партнер уже вставал из-за стола, потирая руки.

— Неважно! Потом объясню. Ты идешь с нами!

 

***

На самом деле, это мы пошли с нею. То есть... В прямом смысле ходьбой то, что с нами произошло, назвать было никак нельзя. Куини просто взяла нас с Аазом за руки и тут же все перед моими глазами завертелось, а желудок подскочил к горлу. Секунду спустя мы уже стояли рядом с какой-то дверью, украшенной интересным рисунком, который я непременно разглядел бы получше, не занимайся сдерживанием рвотных позывов.

— Думаю, вам в самом деле не помешает что-нибудь выпить, — улыбнулась Куини, оценив мою внутреннюю борьбу, и взмахнула длинной тонкой палочкой.

Она уже пользовалась такой в квартире, когда готовила нам еду и разливала «огневиски», так что я решил, что сейчас возникнет что-нибудь живительное, но оказалось, что Куини всего лишь меняла свое красивое платье... на еще более сногсшибательное. Восхищение вызывал не только получившийся облик, но и ее мастерство — лично я до сих пор так и не смог нащупать силовых линий, а то бы тоже воспользовался заклинанием «личины» для нас с Аазом.

Наконец я справился с тошнотой и только собрался порасспросить о магических механизмах этого измерения, как рядом с дверью возник из ниоткуда Ньют. Его появление словно дало Куини какой-то знак, потому что она решительно взялась за ручку двери.

— Что ж, мальчики, вперед!

— Дамочки, притомозите! — подал вдруг голос Ааз, у которого накопился свой ворох вопросов. — Разве нам со Скивом не нужна маскировка? И, кстати, телепортация в этом измерении всегда сопровождается побочкой в виде неприятных спецэффектов для желудочно-кишечного тракта или ты просто прогуливала уроки в где-ты-там-училась?

Куини резко повернулась.

— Не пойми меня неправильно, — ворчливо добавил мой партнер, заметив, как полыхнули ее глаза. — Я и сам был отличником только на первых курсах. Просто хотел уточнить перспективы на случай, если нам придется еще не раз перемещаться таким вот... похмельным способом.

— Ощущения при телепортации зависят, как правило, от характеристик внутреннего мира телепортируемого, — насмешливо сообщила Куини и, заметив, как я растерялся, нежно улыбнулась: — А также от опытности. Вот Скиву, например, просто недостает практики.

Она ласково взъерошила мне волосы, вызвав в районе моего желудка совершенно новые ощущения. Пока я разбирался, приятные они или наоборот, Куини снова взялась за ручку двери, заметив:

— Кстати, на вашем месте, я бы не очень переживала за свой вид. Он отлично впишется в здешнюю атмосферу.

Подмигнув, она нырнула в сумрак проема. Мы последовали за ней.

 

***

Благодаря своим любящим заложить за воротник друзьям, я к настоящему моменту побывал в огромном количестве самых причудливых питейных заведений. Так что со знанием дела могу сообщить, что то, в которое мы вошли, определенно не было таким уж экстравагантным. Внутри стояли самые обычные столики, за которыми сидели самые обычные... Ну, хорошо, не только люди. Тем не менее, на гигантских улиток они тоже не походили, что не могло не радовать.

Не успели мы расположиться в укромном уголке у камина, как к нам подошел грозного вида амбал с длинноватыми острыми ушами. Я было решил, что это официант, но никакого прейскуранта при нем не было. Амбал хмуро смерил Ньюта взглядом и произнес тихо, но твердо:

— Вам здесь не рады.

— Прекрасно. У нас и не было цели вас развлекать, — промурлыкала Куини.

— Мы вроде как пришли в бар, я правильно понял? — осведомился Ааз. — Так где же моя выпивка, бесер тебя раздери?!

Амбал даже не глянул в нашу сторону.

— Вам здесь не рады, — повторил он, не сводя с Ньюта своих недовольных глаз. Похоже, надежда, что именно незаконопослушный рыжий друг поможет нам наладить связь с преступными элементами, оказалась несколько... преувеличенно оптимистичной.

— Да мы и сами не то чтобы в восторге, — снова попыталась перетянуть на себя внимание Куини. — Но у нас очень важное дело к господину Гнарлаку. Так что надеюсь, у тебя найдется бочонок огневиски повместительнее и силы дойти до хозяина, чтобы предупредить о нашем появлении через... — она беззвучно зашевелила губами, словно что-то просчитывая. — Пять минут. Да. Пожалуй, пять минут тебе хватит.

— Вам. Здесь. Не. Рады. — до тошнотворного медленно отчеканил амбал свою единственную фразу.

Если бы взгляд мог убивать, Ньюта пришлось бы хоронить трижды.

— Он что, андроид? — мой партнер со стоном закатил глаза. — А можно нам какого-нибудь не сломанного? Я умираю от жажды!

— Послушайте, милейший, — подпустила Куини в свой тон раздраженные нотки, но терпение Ааза уже лопнуло. Он встал, с грохотом роняя стул и ткнул в грудь лже-официанта когтистым указательным пальцем.

— И послушай очень внимательно. Если ты сейчас же не притащишь сюда пару бочонков вашего самого наилучшего пойла и не отведешь нас к... К кому, детка?

Куини моргнула.

— К Гнарлаку. Но...

Ааз обнажил клыки в своей фирменной жуткой улыбке.

— И не отведешь нас к Гнарлаку, эта красотка выложит всему бару твой самый сокровенный секрет. Да, да, тот самый, ты правильно понял, — зловеще добавил Ааз, заметив, как амбал переменился в лице. — Так что давай в темпе, время не резиновое. Одна нога здесь, другая там. Мы ждем буквально три минуты, так как две ты уже отнял у нас своими...

Ааз оборвал свою речь, так как тот, к кому она была обращена уже унесся со скоростью, которую никак нельзя было заподозрить в обладателе столь массивного телосложения.

— Это все прекрасно, дорогуша, — повернулась к Аазу Куини, — только, знаешь ли, я тщательно скрываю свои телепатические способности от окружающих. Гораздо выгоднее молчать о них, чем трубить направо и налево. Для краткого эффекта, конечно, второй подход предпочтительнее, но в долгосрочной перспективе...

— А кто трубит, детка? — Ааз фыркнул. — Ты же вроде как с легкостью копаешься в чужих головушках, откуда такая переоценка их содержимого?

— Но ты сказал ему...

— Что? Что ты знаешь его самый сокровенный секрет? Но я же не сказал, откуда ты его знаешь!

Ааз поднял свой стул, уселся на него и закинул ноги на стол.

— Неужели ты не понимаешь, что тебе не обязательно открывать свой источник информации, чтобы шантажировать любого? Особенно такого преступного элемента, как этот недобармен. Секреты подобных типов чаще всего носят не такой уж личный характер. То есть, это не тайны вроде «я прячу под подушкой розовые меховые наручники» или «у меня в ванной есть любимый набор из желтых утят». Гангстерские секреты включают незаконные поставки, двойную бухгалтерию, контрафактное сырье, технический спирт в бухле, обман подельников, подсиживание босса и прочие тазики с цементом. В общем, какие-то делишки, в которых замешана куча народа и любой из этой кучи предположительно может выболтать что-нибудь, что ты совершенно случайно могла бы где-нибудь услышать.

— Но заранее достать нужную для шантажа информацию, пусть и телепатически...

— Да тебе не нужно доставать ее заранее, глупышка! Скажи идиоту «я знаю, что ты сделал прошлым летом», и через секунду все значимые события прошлого лета будут у него в голове, тебе останется их лишь считать!

Куини открыла рот, чтобы что-то возразить, но тут появился наш амбал. Он тащил, отдуваясь, в каждой руке по увесистой канистре.

— Ты опоздал на тридцать шесть секунд, — злорадно сообщил ему Ааз и милостливо добавил, когда у того испуганно округлились глаза. — Но на первый раз, думаю, мы тебя простим. Если, конечно, выпивка и в самом деле хорошая.

— Уверяю вас... — залепетал амбал.

— Хм. Неплохо, неплохо, — кивнул Ааз, в пару секунд ополовинивший одну из канистр. — Что ж, считай, что ты получил отсрочку. Веди нас к этому, как его...

— Гнарлаку, — впервые за все время подал голос Ньют, и мы отправились к «этому, как его, Гнарлаку».

 

**ГЛАВА ШЕСТАЯ**

_Чтобы алкоголизм стал профессиональной привычкой,  
нужно для начала стать профессионалом.  
Главный редактор «Четвертой власти»_

Пока мои друзья вводили в курс господина Гнарлака — я так понял, он в этом измерении был кем-то вроде Дона Брюса — я потихоньку оглядывал его кабинет. Нам, деловым людям, приходится очень внимательно относиться к организации своего рабочего места, и, надо сказать, меня восхитило, как тщательно к этому вопросу подошел местный воротила.

Помещение казалось небольшим, но вместительным. Слева у стены стоял высоченный шкаф с квадратными выдвижными ящиками. Справа — столик с самой разнообразной выпивкой, маленький пузатый диванчик и солидный железный сейф. Напротив двери, в глубине комнаты помещался огромный стол. За ним, в мягком черном кресле, водрузив на массивную столешницу короткие ножки в непропорционального размера туфлях, развалился сам хозяин бара — Гнарлак. Ааз шепнул мне «гоблин», но я решил, что ослышался: все гоблины, которых я до сих пор видел, превосходили меня ростом и силищей. Единственное, что роднило с ними хозяина кабинета, были заостренные уши, но и Ааз щеголял похожими, так что их форма никак не тянула на уникальный признак какого-то одного вида.

На протяжении всего рассказа Гнарлак лениво просматривал содержимое папок, аккуратно сложенных перед ним стопочкой, и отмечал на длиннющем пергаменте что-то эффектным черным пером. Наконец, дождавшись достаточно продолжительной паузы, он решил принять участие в беседе.  
— Слушайте, я неплохо зашибаю на бухле, все питейные заведения Нью-Йорка — под моим контролем, — процедил он сквозь зажатую в зубах огромную сигару, не поднимая взгляда от своих бумаг. — Зачем мне связываться с непонятными синими субстанциями? Да еще такого... идиотского действия. Если я правильно понял вашего зеленого чешуйчатого друга, толку от этой дряни никакого, одни проблемы.

— Все? — прищурилась Куини, прежде чем Ааз успел пуститься в объяснения по третьему кругу.

— Что? — Гнарлак оторвался от документов и уставился на нее.

— Все питейные заведения?

— Все наши, разумеется. Не-магические алкаши не входят в сферу моих интересов. Но вряд ли кто-то протащил бы яд Злыдня в бар обычных людишек. Эти идиоты готовы платить нехилые бабки и за низкопробную бормотуху, зачем напрягаться, добывая что-то редкое? — он презрительно фыркнул. — Люди...

Я открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться, но Куини сжала мягко, но решительно мою руку повыше локтя.

— Мы тоже не думаем, что распространителя следует искать среди не-магов, — заметила она, оглядела кабинет и задержала свой взгляд на огромных золотых часах с гирями в виде еловых шишек.

— А ты, я вижу, процветаешь?

Ее ехидный тон Гнарлака нисколько не смутил. Он самодовольно осклабился.

— И что же в этом странного? Я профи в своем деле.

— Это в каком же? В предательстве? — подал голос Ньют от двери.

Он единственный из нас не удостоил внимания ряд стульев, выстроившихся перед столом, и остался подпирать стену поближе к выходу, словно старался подготовить себе пути отхода. Я подумал, что это как-то странно, учитывая, что маги вроде него и Куини спокойно пропадали и появлялись в другом месте без всяких И-скакунов. «Телепортировались», как назвал это Ааз. Очень полезная способность, исключающая необходимость существования каких бы то ни было дверей.

— Ой, вот только не надо громких слов, — поморщился Гнарлак, не выпуская сигары изо рта. — Я поступил, как законопослушный гражданин: сообщил аврорам, где скрываются преступники, которых они ищут. Помогать Департаменту охраны правопорядка — долг любого американского мага. Странно, что мне приходится вам это объяснять, мисс Голдштейн, — в его тоне послышались железные нотки. — У меня честный бизнес, господа. Я плачу налоги и участвую в благотворительности. Вам стоит поискать другие каналы сбыта этой дряни.

Гнарлак замолчал, откинулся в кресле и принялся пускать в потолок колечки дыма, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

— Мы обязательно последуем вашему совету, — пообещал Ааз вкрадчивым тоном. — Но наша просьба об аудиенции не касалась выдвижения обвинений. Нам просто нужны подсказки. Думаю, вы вполне способны сузить круг наших поисков, если, конечно, ваше хвастовство о контроле...

— Я, кажется, четко сказал... — оборвал его Гнарлак угрожающим тоном, но Ааз уже повернулся к Куини:

— Детка?

— Ах, да, — та мечтательно вздохнула. — Видишь ли, мистер Капоне, то, что хранится у тебя вон в том сейфе, думаю, очень заинтересует, ну, скажем...

Она выразительно замолчала. Лицо Гнарлака, и без того не отличающееся живой мимикой, окаменело.

— Подождите, я тут кое-что вспомнил, — он поспешно отложил сигару. — Моя охрана задержала одного странного типа... Он не-маг. Но как-то умудрился сюда проникнуть, хотя мое заведение укрыто специальными морочащими обычных людишек чарами. Я как раз гадал, что с ним делать. Хотел отвести к вам в Департамент, чтобы вы наложили на него заклятие забвения и вообще разобрались... Ну, я же сказал, я чту законы! Но раз уж вы столь любезно пришли к нам сами...

Куини улыбнулась и поднялась со стула.

— Ах, это так мило с твоей стороны!

— Подбородок вас проводит, — Гнарлак пошарил рукой под столом. — Только предупреждаю: прежде чем мои молодчики вычислили этого типа, он успел прикончить полбутылки «Веселящего». Так что, мягко говоря, находится не в лучшей для разговора форме.

В дверях, словно по волшебству, бесшумно возник уже знакомый нам амбал. Мы встали.

— Ты шутишь? — Ааз помахал двумя пустыми канистрами, из которых потихоньку цедил во время всего разговора. — Он в той самой форме, которая идеальна для подобных бесед! Пусть твой официант наполнит по пути этих двух крошек, а уж я постараюсь, чтобы они развязали ему язык.

 

***

Длинными извилистыми коридорами Подбородок привел нас в крошечную каморку, которая использовалась для хранения пустых бочонков, посуды, кухонного текстиля, сломанной мебели и других вещей, необходимых для нормального функционирования стандартного бара. В свободном от всего этого центре располагался колченогий стул, к которому был привязан веревками человек в сером костюме.

— И вы еще удивлялись, что он не демонстрирует ораторские качества? — язвительно осведомился Ааз, с грохотом опуская канистры на пол. — Вытащи из его рта полотенце, мы пришли не в гляделки играть, а говорить. И освободи руки. Они ему понадобятся.

Подбородок поспешно выполнил просьбу. Открывшееся нам лицо оказалось помятым и несколько небритым, но неожиданно молодым. Серые глаза лихорадочно блестели, волосы, зачесанные на бок, были влажными от пота.

Ааз проинспектировал пыльные коробки, извлек из одной изящный бокал с ручкой, в которых обычно на Базаре подают глинтвейн, затем прикатил из угла две пустые бочки, поставил их «на попа» перед пленником, уселся на одну из них, водрузил бокал на другую и наполнил его вином из канистры.

— Ну что, вздрогнем?

Молодой человек во все глаза таращился на Ааза.

— Вы... Вы... — наконец хрипло произнес он. — Вы... Демон?!

— В том числе. Как и мой партнер, — кивнул Ааз и указал пальцем на меня. — В это не самое скучное измерение нас занесло одно дельце, в котором, я надеюсь, ты нам поможешь... Да пей же, оно не отравлено, — добавил он, заметив смятение парня и сам немедленно присосался к своей канистре.

Но нашего нового знакомого, похоже, волновало не это.

— Вы настоящий демон?! — вскричал он, привставая вместе со стулом, так как его ноги все еще были прикручены к ножкам.

Ааз поперхнулся.

— О, нет, только не это! — простонал он, закрывая лицо одной ладонью. — Я думал ты продвинутый чувак. В конце концов, тебя же схватили гоблины! Разве нет? А, как я успел понять, они не очень-то привычны для типов твоего круга.

— Я еще никогда не говорил с демонами! — глаза парня неожиданно возбужденно заблестели. — Вы предложите мне сделку?

— Сомневаюсь, что у тебя есть что-то по-настоящему ценное, — скептически оглядел его Ааз. — То есть, я хочу сказать, что да, мы пришли сюда не потому, что ищем собутыльника...

— Хотя он на эту роль подходит идеально, — внезапно проворковала Куини.

— В самом деле? — оживился мой партнер. — Рад слышать! Здешние маги совсем не умеют пить, а Скив нахватался всяких глупостей про ЗОЖ, поэтому твоя компания будет очень кстати. Но, как я сказал, пришли мы не за этим, а потому что...

— Вам нужна моя душа? — насторожился пленник.

— Да что ты будешь делать! И этот туда же... — закатил желтые в золотую крапинку глаза Ааз. — Откуда вы только понахватались подобной ерунды! Нет, — грубо отрезал он, увидев, что тот собирается что-то сказать. — Плевать мне на твою душу. Если уж на то пошло, я вообще не верю в подобные эфимерные вещи, но можешь попробовать заложить ее в ломбарде, если у вас тут другой подход к предрассудкам. А мне некогда в них вникать, у меня четкий договор на конкретную деятельность.

Парень растерянно заморгал.

— Но... Но тогда... Что же вам от меня нужно?

— Информация, — влез в разговор Ньют, и Ааз кивнул:

— Именно. По крайней мере, владелец этой дыры намекнул, что...

— Тогда вы по адресу! — радостно воскликнул молодой человек, залпом осушил бокал и протянул руку: — Лэнгдон Шоу. Обозреватель. Хроникер. Романист. Будущий обладатель Пулитцеровской премии. И Нобелевской по литературе, конечно... Уж если кто вам и может помочь информацией, так это я!

Он горделиво обвел нас лихорадочным пьяным взглядом, но Ааз внезапно скривился.

— Журналюга? Теперь я понимаю, откуда в этом мире сказки типа «продал душу деволу» и все такое... Придумываешь новости, значит?

— Я ничего не придумываю, — обиделся Лэнгдон Шоу. — Я репортер, а не какая-нибудь конторская крыса, составляющая гороскопы! Все мои факты подкреплены... фактами!

— Да уж, конечно. Ваша газетная братия всегда так говорит, — буркнул Ааз.

Первая же информация полученная от пленника, его явно разочаровала, хотя я не мог понять — чем. Куини и Ньют тоже, кажется, приуныли. Во всяком случае, переглянулись они несколько растерянно. Но Лэнгдона Шоу не так-то просто было обескуражить.

— Моим материалам не дают ход как раз из-за того, что они — чистая правда! — воскликнул он сердито. — Неприятная, непонятная, необыкновенная правда! Мой отец боится, что если он опубликует фотографии, которые я...

В глазах Ааза мелькнула заинтересованность.

— Стоп! Так ты не просто графоманствуешь? Ты еще и снимаешь?

— Ну да! Я ведь репортер, я же сразу сказал!

— Что ж, поскольку Фотошоп здесь еще, кажется, не изобрели, возможно, они окажутся нам полезны... К тому же, раз в сто лет даже в газетах попадается что-то, кроме безудержных фантазий... — Ааз наполнил до краев бокал и потер руки. — Валяй! Выкладывай все, что есть!

Лэнгдон разложил на бочке в ряд несколько черно-белых удивительно реалистичных рисунков. Ааз живо схватил один из них.

— Ух ты! Это же Флэш!

Ньют, с любопытством заглядывавший ему через плечо, удивленно моргнул.

— Кто?! Вообще-то его зовут...

— Барри Аллен же! — перебил его Ааз. — Пацан, которому прилетело молнией, и он стал вроде как ей подобен. Теперь со скоростью света спасает людские судьбы и всячески геройствует на благо Америки.

— Ты что-то путаешь, дорогуша, — осторожно заметила Куини.

— Я бы сказал, что он больше похож на торнадо, — поддержал ее Ньют. — И людским судьбам от него очень даже достается на орехи.

— Да? Так. Стоп. Кажется, у меня просто... Какой сейчас год?

— 1927 — пробормотал Ньют.

— 17 февраля, — добавила Куини.

— Воскресенье, — уточнил Лэнгдон. — Я проторчал здесь весь свой уикэнд! Трезвым!

Он присосался к бокалу с жадностью умирающего в пустыне.

— А, значит, удар молнии еще впереди... — Ааз потер переносицу. — Вот чем плохо брать в попутчики сумасшедшего парня с синей будкой! В голове перемешиваются не только измерения, но и года!

Ньюта больше интересовало другое.

— Когда это было снято? Где? Я подозревал, что Криденс выжил... Но не совсем понимал, в каком качестве... Это ведь после декабрьских событий? Мы пытались узнать, что с ним стало...

— 7 января, коллекторный тоннель в Бруклине. Подземный Нью-Йорк — очень таинственное место, я могу показать! — казалось, Лэнгдон рад не столько удачному освобождению, сколько искреннему интересу к своим рисункам. — Кстати. Я знаю, что вы каким-то образом заставили жителей города обо всем забыть... Но я умудрялся восстанавливать события даже после алкогольных провалов в памяти, а уж они почище вашего слабенького амнезийного дождика. Не, парни, меня так просто не взять! — он широко улыбнулся.

— На него не подействовала лазурная дрянь? Он-то нам и нужен! — подытожил Ааз. — Решено, мы берем тебя с собой. Подбородок, избавь этот стул от его тела. И пополни канистры, нам предстоит долгая работа. Кстати! — словно что-то вспомнив, он обернулся к Куини: — Откуда ты знаешь Аль Капоне?

— Я влюблена в не-мага, милый, — улыбнулась Куини. — Приходится читать их газеты. Как ты и сказал, раз в сто лет даже в них попадается что-то, кроме безудержных фантазий.

— Тогда еще один вопрос. Что прячет в сейфе Гнарлак?

— Ты не поверишь... — Куини издала мелодичный смешок. Ааз фыркнул.

— Брось, детка, ты бы удивилась, узнав, что я находил в подобных местах! Колись, не стесняйся.

— Розовые меховые наручники, — подмигнула Куини, дождавшись, пока Подбородок убежал наполнять вином емкости.

 

**ГЛАВА СЕДЬМАЯ**

_Друзья приходят и уходят,  
только враги будут верны вам до самой смерти  
Марк Брут_

Почему-то нам не удалось телепортироваться (по словам Ааза) или аппарировать (как называла такие перемещения Куини) непосредственно в то место, которое показал нам Лэнгдон на своей картинке.

— Наверное, дело в том, что это не колдография, а маггловское неподвижное фото, — предположил Ньют. — Но, может, ты запомнил улицу и какой-нибудь номер дома поблизости?

Улицу и какой-нибудь номер дома поблизости Лэнгдон запомнил. Он назвал их Ньюту, тот обнял его за плечи, и они исчезли. Не прошло и секунды, как меня и Ааза подхватила Куини, и вот я уже борюсь с позывами моего желудка в маленьком тупичке по соседству с мусорными баками.

— В следующий раз пусть меня сопровождает магический Аттенборо! — мотнул Ааз головой в сторону Ньюта, когда снова мог говорить. — Может, он не так рьяно прогуливал свою шарашку.

— Он бы не смог, даже если бы захотел, — проворковала Куини. — Его оттуда выперли за смертельно опасный эксперимент.

— Меня восстановили! — подал возмущенный голос Ньют, и не успел он договорить, как Лэнгдона стошнило на стену прямо рядом с нами.

— Почему я вечно оказываюсь в компании профнепрегодных дилетантов, а? — задал пространству риторический вопрос Ааз. — Я бы предложил наложить на себя маскировочные чары, чтобы граждане этого разнузданного городишки не передавили друг друга в попытке продать мне свои душонки... — он оглядел с ног до головы Нюта и Куини, словно увидел их в первый раз, — но, кажется, довериться магическим способностям вас двоих будет верхом идиотизма.

— Да тут совсем близко, — просипел Лэнгдон, вытирая рот платком. — Нас никто не успеет запалить. Вон, видите в трех шагах люк? Это и есть вход в подземное царство Нью-Йорка.

— Ты хотел сказать — спуск в канализацию? — уточнила Куини и покосилась на свои туфельки.

— Детка, нам все равно нужен кто-то наверху, чтобы прикрывать тылы, — перехватил ее взгляд Ааз. — Только выбери себе нормальный наблюдательный пункт, торчать возле входа в отстойник, намекая, что он безумно важен, совсем не обязательно.

Куини просияла.

— Не переживай, зелененький. Это место мне знакомо. Смотрите, вон там находится кондитерская. Я покупаю в ней всякое вкусненькое, — покраснев, она указала на видневшийся из тупичка дом.

Край вывески гласил «Ковальски». Наверное, так называлось какое-нибудь фирменное блюдо.

— Отлично, стой на стреме возле этой цитадели диабетчиков, — кивнул Ааз, гипнотизируя желтыми глазами ее шикарное воздушное платье.

— С твоего позволения, я буду сидеть на стуле и наблюдать за люком из-за стекла витрины, — подмигнула ему Куини и повернулась к нам. — Ведите себя хорошо, дети! И тогда мамочка купит каждому по сдобному нюхлеру.

Пообещав таким образом нам всем что-то, надеюсь, восхитительное, она воздушной походкой направилась к магазинчику. Секунд десять Ааз пялился ей вслед, потом присвистнул и решительно полез в образовавшуюся стараниями Ньюта прямо на дороге дыру.

— Эй! Я должен был идти первым, ты же там ничего не знаешь! — запротестовал Лэнгдон и рванул вслед за Аазом.

— Ты следующий, Скив, — подбодрил меня Ньют, помахивая палочкой. — Я спущусь последним и закрою крышку люка. Она слишком тяжелая и неудобная, чтобы двигать ее руками.

Я предпочитаю ходить по земле, в крайнем случае — парить над ней, всякие тоннели, пещеры, норы и прочие ограниченные пространства в ее недрах нагоняют на меня тревогу. Но показывать свой страх Ньюту мне не позволила гордость, так что я решительно нырнул в неизвестность за Лэнгдоном.

 

***

Вниз в темноту вела узкая железная лестница, прикрепленная к кирпичной стене. Я осторожно нашаривал ступеньки, и хотя они шли без пропусков и достаточно часто, мне было как-то не по себе от того, что я не вижу собственных рук, не говоря о ногах. Просто поразительно, насколько мы обычно полагаемся на свое зрение даже там, где этого не требуется и можно совершать действия абсолютно автоматически.

— Ай, ты наступил мне на пальцы! — вскрикнул Лэнгдон подо мной.

— Извини.

К счастью, спуск был недолгим. Не прошло и минуты, как внизу послышался голос Ааза:

— Парни, если что, лестница не доходит до земли где-то метра два. Не бойтесь, если ступеньки оборвутся, просто повисните на последней и отпустите руки.

Довольно быстро мне пришлось последовать его совету.

— Ай, ты наступил мне на ногу! — вскрикнул Лэнгдон рядом со мной.

— Извини.

На всякий случай я отошел сам и оттащил его от лестницы.

— Люмус, — услышал я откуда-то сверху голос Ньюта, и пространство вокруг него озарилось тусклым светом, словно бы исходящим из его палочки.

Он стоял на последней ступеньке и оглядывал нашу столпившуюся поодаль группку.

— Эй, вы на самом краю подземной вонючей реки, сделайте шаг в направлении меня.

Мы поспешно переместились, а Ньют ловко спрыгнул и пробормотал:

— Люмус Максимум!

Тотчас же огонек на конце палочки так разгорелся, что нам стали видны не только грязные воды почти как раз там, где мы стояли до этого, но и туннели, которые отходили из нашего грота в трех разных направлениях.

— Здорово! — восхитился Лэнгдон. — И очень кстати — этот ваш магический гангстер в баре отобрал у меня не только фляжку с коньяком, но и фонарь! Зачем он ему понадобился, интересно? Учитывая, какие вещи вы можете наколдовать без всяких усилий...

Но Ааз не сводил нехорошо поблескивающих глаз с нашего рыжего любителя зверей.

— То есть, все это время у тебя была с собой лазерная указка, мощности которой могла бы позавидовать небольшая АЭС, но ты решил дать нам шанс переломать себе ноги, а если мы вдруг случайно этого избегнем, утонуть в дерьме?!

— Я просто не подумал, — пробормотал Ньют и смущенно скосил глаза в сторону.

— Слов нет, у меня просто нет слов... — простонал Ааз. — Слушайте, парни, я вижу у каждого из вас над плечами что-то вроде головы. Может, вы будете хотя бы изредка использовать ее по назначению, а? Это здорово облегчит нам всем жизнь и возможно даже послужит общей цели.

— Кстати, — подал голос Лэнгдон и оглядел нас всех по очереди. — Я как-то забыл поинтересоваться, а в чем именно она состоит?

Стало вдруг неожиданно очень, очень тихо. Я даже услышал, как где-то вдалеке шумит вода. Бесконечно долгую минуту Ааз оторопело таращился на Лэнгдона, а потом возопил:

— Что?! Но это же ты нас сюда привел! Насколько я понял, здесь...

Внезапно мы услышали грохот и, повернувшись, увидели, что под лестницей стоит Тина с каким-то бумажным пакетом в руке. Спустя доли секунды рядом с ней приземлился тип в черном элегантном пальто с белым подбоем, полы которого чрезвычайно эффектно разлетелись во время его прыжка. На вид ему было сорок с небольшим, виски уже отливали серебром, темные глаза смотрели несколько надменно, а суровое гладко выбритое лицо выглядело решительно. В одной руке он держал палочку, в другой — странноватый бумажный стакан. Как он умудрился спуститься по лестнице с такой ношей — загадка.

Тут я вспомнил, что в то время, как мы приобщались к преступному миру в таверне гоблинов, старшая сестричка должна была вербовать в наши ряды представителя закона — собственного начальника, главу Отдела магического правопорядка. Похоже, у нее все получилось, а значит, этот импозантный щеголь рядом с ней и являлся тем самым Персивалем Грейвзом, о котором она прожужжала нам все уши во время обсуждения в квартире.

— Как вы нас нашли? — почему-то не слишком довольным тоном осведомился у вновь прибывших Ньют.

— Я тоже рада тебя видеть, — улыбнулась Тина и помахала пакетом.

Они подошли к нам. Импозантный щеголь оказался ниже всех, кроме Ааза. Внимательно оглядев нашу команду, он вздернул подбородок и тихо, но властно проговорил:

— Меня зовут Персиваль Грейвз. Я глава Отдела магического правопорядка. Мое почтение, господа. Вам — особенно, мистер Скамандер.

Он задержался своими бархатными темными глазами на Ньюте. Похоже, его связывали давние теплые отношения с нашим рыжим приятелем.

— Нарушаем, значит?

Ну... Или не слишком теплые. Во всяком случае, тон Персиваля Грейвза можно было смело использовать в качестве льда в барах на Деве.

— Я тут ни при чем! — быстро и как-то заученно выпалил Ньют.

— Но на пробирках ваша фамилия, мистер Скамандер.

Да, определенно бары на Деве были бы не прочь заполучить этого парня себе.

— Скамандер? — Ааз удивленно повернулся к Ньюту. — Но на пробирках вроде бы написано «Саламандер»?

Ньют моргнул.

— Нет, там написано Скамандер. Это моя фамилия.

— Хм… — задумался Ааз. — Так даже лучше звучит. Наверное, баги перевода…

— Да, пробирки мои, — с вызовом признался Ньют. — Но именно поэтому я сейчас здесь, а не на пути в Старый Свет! Мне самому до смерти хочется узнать причину появления их в каких-то неведомых мне местах, — Ньют прикусил губу и посмотрел на Персиваля Грейвза сверху вниз.

— Вы сейчас здесь, а не на пути в Старый Свет, — посмотрел Персиваль Грейвз на Ньюта снизу вверх, — только потому, что это я решил не вышвыривать вас из страны. И вообще позволяю вам в нее въезжать. Но я ведь могу и переменить свое решение.

Ньют фыркнул:

— Валяйте, и будете разбираться со всей этой историей сами!

Но Персиваль Грейвз, очевидно, не так легко поддавался на шантаж.

— Как-то до сих пор я умудрялся справляться со своими обязанностями без вашего участия, — холодно заметил он.

Ньют нехорошо улыбнулся:

— Это сидя-то в подвале? Пока великий мировой злодей разгуливал в вашем гардеробе?

Тина попыталась подать Ньюту какой-то знак до предела расширившимися глазами и подергиванием бровей, но он был слишком занят, играя в свирепые гляделки с мистером Грейвзом.

— То, что Серафина Пиквери высоко оценила вашу помощь в декабрьских событиях, не позволяет вам... — угрожающим тоном начал мистер Грейвз, но тут Лэнгдон икнул и Тина ухватилась возможность сменить тему.

— Да это же не-маг! Я помню его досье! Сын газетного магната Генри Шоу! Брат погибшего сенатора Генри Шоу!

— Так брат или сын? Сенатора или магната? Выражайся яснее, — проворчал Ааз.

Насколько я знал моего партнера, он вовсе не пытался помочь ей отвлечь внимание Грейвза от Ньюта, он в самом деле пытался выяснить детали, но Тина глянула на него с благодарностью.

— Брата Лэнгдона назвали Генри в честь отца. И он стал сенатором. Точнее, попытался баллотироваться, но в тот самый момент, когда... — пустилась она в объяснения.

Однако Грейвза оказалось не так-то просто скинуть с любимого конька.

— Так-так, Скамандер. Нашли себе нового дружка-не-мага? Все еще не потрудились вникнуть в закон Раппопорт? — он понизил голос до совсем зловещего.

— Его нашел не я! — попытался перевести стрелки Ньют. — Точнее, не только я... Но он полезен! У него...

— Изоляция, только строгая изоляция обычных людей от нас — вот основа безопасности магического сообщества! — перебил его Грейвз напыщенным тоном, не допускающим возражений.

Но тут Лэнгдон решил выступить в роли адвоката для самого себя.

— Да? И что же это такое у вас в руке, позвольте полюбопытствовать? — ехидно осведомился он у Грейвза.

Тот сдержанно отсалютовал ему бумажным стаканом:

— Чертовски хороший кофе! И горячий!

Лэнгдон повернулся к нам:

— С тех пор, как ввели сухой закон, империя Фолджерсов на подъеме. Люди готовы бросаться на любой стимулирующий напиток. И что делает глава магического департамента? Как самый обычный не-маг подсаживается на кофеин!

— Мы еще и вашу выпечку уважаем, — подбодряя его улыбнулась Тина. — Кому хот-дог?

Она протянула бумажный пакет, из которого доносились потрясающие запахи, перебивавшие здешние, далеко не столь приятные.

— Я, пожалуй, воздержусь, — пробормотал Лэнгдон. — Кажется, мой желудок в норму еще не пришел...

— Закон Раппопорт не запрещает пользоваться плодами трудов не-магов, Нам позволено контактировать с вами с целью поддержания повседневной деятельности, — сделал еще один экскурс в служебные инструкции Грейвз и пригубил из своего бумажного стакана.

По-видимому, его желудок отличался недюжинной крепостью.

— То есть, мы для вас что-то вроде рабов?! — запальчиво воскликнул Лэнгдон.

Ааз закатил глаза.

— Ну сколько можно, а... Дамы! — зычно обратился он к присутствующим. — Прежде чем вы передеретесь из-за политических разногласий, хочу напомнить, что мы сюда притащились не потому, что увлекаемся диггерством!

— Чем? — решил вступить в беседу, наконец, и я.

— Неважно, — отрезал Ааз сердито. — Я и так потерял в этом измерении прорву времени, предлагаю не тратить его еще и на лекции о субкультурах, с которыми вы вряд ли когда-нибудь столкнетесь. И нет, не надо спрашивать меня, что такое субкультура, — добавил он поспешно, зыркнув в мою сторону. — Скажите мне лучше, что именно мы собираемся здесь обнаружить, кроме возможного следа парня-молнии?

— Парня-торнадо ты хотел сказать, — поправила Тина.

— Он хотел сказать — Криденса, — добавил Ньют.

— Криденса Бэрбоуна, обскури? — живо встал в стойку Грейвз.

И сразу после его вопроса на бурой поверхности грязной подземной речушки, буквально, как по волшебству, образовался водоворот. Под нашими изумленными взорами он все ширился, ширился и ширился... А потом из самого его центра показалась... Палка. Которая перекрещивалась еще одной. И еще. Минута, и вот уже в центре нашего небольшого грота на воде тихонько раскачивался...

— Это что? Парусник? Я ведь не один его вижу, да? — тронул меня за рукав Лэнгдон.

— Его мини-копия, скорее — откликнулся Ааз. — О, смотрите, у этой пародии на Летучий Голландец есть команда! И даже, кажется, живая, — он указал на человеческую фигуру на корме.

— Гриндельвальд. Капитан Геллерт Гриндельвальд! — отсалютовал нам забавной треугольной шляпой человек с крохотного кораблика, и тут же мои ноги обдала волна горячей жидкости: Персиваль Грейвз уронил свой странный бумажный стакан.

 

**ГЛАВА ВОСЬМАЯ**

_Я часть той силы, что вечно хочет зла...  
но постоянно отвлекается на какую-нибудь прикольную движуху!  
Мефистофель_

— Мерлин с овациями, ковровой дорожкой и хлебом-солью, который обязана вынести предположительно румяная красавица! Но рожу хотя бы можно сделать не такую кислую? И вообще — попроще, — сказал капитан Геллерт Гриндельвальд главе Отдела магического правопорядка Персивалю Грейвзу, сходя со своего корабля.

Стоило ему ступить на твердый каменный пол, как он проворно устремился к Тине.

— Порпетина Эстер, рад, очень рад! — он прижался губами к ее руке, принюхался к пакету, который эта рука держала. — Ух! Хот-доги, так? Дай-ка мне один...

— Еще чего! — Тина отдернула руку и немедленно вытерла ее о штанину.

— Жадина, — резюмировал капитан и повернулся к нам. — Господа, мое почтение. С кем имею честь?

Он оказался еще ниже Персиваля Грейвза. Волосы, совершенно белые, теперь, не прикрытые треугольной шляпой, торчали дыбом, разноцветные глаза — один серый, другой карий — смотрели умно и весело.

— Меня зовут Ааз, — приветственно осклабился Ааз, — я изверг. Этот паренек, — он ткнул в мою сторону пальцем, — мой партнер Великий Скив, а вон тот, — он указал на Лэнгдона, — копирайтер в местной газетенке.

— Кто? — нахмурился Лэнгдон.

— Терпеть не могу писак! — поморщился капитан.

— Я тоже, — согласился Ааз. — Фотографии, впрочем, он делает вполне сносные. Для ценителей старой пленочной техники и монохромной гаммы так и вовсе гениальные. Рекомендую.

— Это не ты выставил меня убогоньким маньяком, только чтобы не мой ненаглядный Альбус смог занять свой пост папы в, как его... ну, карликовом государстве-анклаве внутри Рима, которое на днях вроде как получило независимость? — обратился капитан к Лэнгдону.

— Э... — тот растерянно заморгал.

— Он не-маг и ничего не знает о Дамблдоре, — выступил вперед Ньют. — А я ничего не знаю об этом, как его... ну... карликовом государстве. Дамблдор работает учителем трансфигурации в Хогвартсе. И очень хорошим учителем!

— Да? Хм... — капитан Гриндельвальд казался озадаченным. — И зачем же тогда он развел весь этот черный пиар вокруг моего имени? Я-то думал, что ему просто нужно скрыть тот факт, что он в меня...

— Геллерт Гриндельвальд, вы арестованы, — услышал я рядом с собой ровный и бесстрастный голос Персиваля Грейвза.

В его руке, которая несколько минут назад держала бумажный стакан, валявшийся теперь у моих ног, была зажата палочка и указывала она своим концом точнехонько в грудь капитану.

— Какие мы грозные, — хмыкнул тот. — Хотя... С тобой вроде бы в самом деле шутки плохи. Один раз ты меня уже взял в плен... А, не, стой, все же было наоборот! Не боишься, что история повторится?

Словно по команде Ньют и Тина тоже резво направили свои палочки на капитана.

— Только попробуй! — сказали они хором весьма грозно.

— Попробуй что? — казалось, искренне заинтересовался капитан и прикрыл лицо ладонью. — Мерлиновы штаны, а можно не светить в глаза? Я пока еще не на допросе!

— Кстати, наш с вами я отлично помню, да и следующую за ним казнь пока еще не забыл, — парировал Ньют, но все же немного приглушил сияние и опустил палочку, выбрав целью ноги капитана.

Тот вздохнул.

— До чего злопамятный народец, а? — пожаловался он нам с Аазом. — Не собирался я его убивать, это был отвлекающий маневр! Уж поверьте, если я кого решу прикончить, он не будет разгуливать месяцы спустя по катакомбам канализации живым и здоровым, ослепляя добропорядочных магов своим сиянием.  
Капитан указал шляпой в сторону Грейвза.

— Вообще, если уж на то пошло, формально это вон тот паренек в макинтоше с непрактичной белой подкладкой отправил его к палачам. Знакомьтесь — мой доппельгангер. Излишне помешан на правилах, бюрократии и всем таком... Тем не менее, мы довольно неплохо ладили, пусть и недолгое, но весьма насыщенное событиями время. Однако потом я выкинул из его квартиры крокодиловый комод, и с тех пор он объявил мне вендетту! Но что я мог поделать?! — капитан сокрушенно покачал головой. — Эта претенциозная интерьерная срань оскорбляла мои эстетические вкусы!

Я покосился на Ааза и к своему облегчению увидел, что тот тоже ничего не понял из этой довольно эмоциональной тирады.

— Геллерт Гриндельвальд. Вы арестованы, — повторил Грейвз.

— Да-да, я уже понял, — рассеянно отмахнулся от него, как от назойливой шмелемухи, капитан и снова обратился к нам. — Слушайте, ну эти ладно, их куда только не заносит по долгу службы. Но что привело вас троих в это место? Оно вроде не из тех, которые решаешь посетить, проснувшись рано утром и обнаружив за окном прекрасный день! «А не спуститься ли мне в канализацию?»... Нет, такой вопрос редко кому приходит в голову за завтраком. Даже тем, кому не повезло остановиться в отвратительной гостинице, где их накормили черствыми тостами и тухлым омлетом. Они, конечно, ищут уединения вблизи отхожего места, но не лезут ради этого под землю. Цивилизация давно уже провела толчки непосредственно в жилище.

Видимо, капитан Геллерт Гриндельвальд провел слишком много времени в одиночестве — слова из его рта изливались нескончаемым потоком. Мой партнер, тоже обожающий поговорить, охотно вступил в диалог.

— Мы ищем распространителя одного психоактивного вещества. Насколько я понял, физически его производит питомец Н. Скамандера под красноречивым названием "Пикирующий Злыдень", хм, даже странно, что оно обладает не озверяющими, а амнезирющими свойствами... Интересно, с чем это связано... Ладно, неважно. Главный вопрос: кто в вашем измерении занимается поставками этой дряни в наше? Загадка! Сюда мы спустились, чтобы предположительно найти на нее ответ. Хотя сейчас я понимаю, что повелся на внезапную смену темы. Нет никакого подтверждения тому, что паренек-молния, Барри Аллен или, как называют его здешние маги, Криденс Бэрбоун, как-то причастен к дилерской сети, поставляющей...

— Криденс Бэрбоун?! — обрадованно воскликнул капитан. — Он жив? Отличная новость! Я одолжил ему одну вещицу, весьма изящную подвеску ручной работы... Одолжил на время, разумеется, и мне бы очень хотелось вернуть ее назад. Она дорога мне, как память! О том, каким я был идиотом, когда не заметил у себя под носом...

— Петрификус Тоталус! — вдруг издал Грейвз странный клич.

— А нельзя ли не перебивать? Взрослые люди разговаривают! — раздраженно бросил в его сторону Гриндельвальд и снова обратился к Аазу. — Я бы хотел посмотреть на вещество, о котором вы говорите. В этой подземной Венеции чего только ни встретишь! Например на прошлой неделе я...

— Петрификус Тоталус! — произнесли хором Грейвз, Ньют и Тина.

Капитан прервался и глянул на троицу с живейшим интересом.

— Опять не получилось? Ну... Даже и не знаю... Попробуйте пропеть! Ты будешь контральто, — он кивнул Тине и повернулся к Ньюту, — ты — меццо-сопрано, а ты... — секунды три он критически разглядывал Грейвза, и наконец, принял решение, — скажем... Баритональным дискантом! — капитан взмахнул своей палочкой, словно дирижер в опере: — И-и-и, начали!

— Экспеллиармус! — выпалила Тина.

— Инкарцеро, — поддержал ее Ньют.

— Остолбеней, — веско подытожил Грейвз.

— Это ты должен был быть меццо-сопрано, — возмущенно обратился Гриндельвальд к Ньюту, — а не ты! — повернулся он к Тине. — И в какой вселенной это контральто?! Про твое бормотание я вообще молчу, — махнул он рукой в сторону Грейвза. — Неужели так сложно следовать инструкциям?! Я, вроде, дал их на вполне понятном английском языке! На вас что, сразу на всех внезапно напала глухота, причем, не только музыкальная?

— Ничего не понимаю, — пожаловалась Тина Ньюту. — Почему заклинания не работают?

— Потому же, почему мы не смогли сюда аппарировать, — задумчиво протянул Ньют и глянул на Гриндельвальда. — Здесь стоят барьеры, так? Не только антиаппарационные, но и глушащие все достаточно серьезные заклинания?

— Умница. Возьми у подружки хот-дог, — улыбнулся Гриндельвальд.

— Ну что ж, — Грейвз холодно улыбнулся ему в ответ. — У нас все еще остается вариант простой не-магической грубой силы. Мистер Шоу, мистер Скамандер, заходите справа, а вы мистер Ааз и вы, мистер Скив, слева.

И он решительно сделал шаг навстречу капитану Гриндельвальду. Тот стремительно выхватил из-за пояса свою палочку и встал в боевую стойку.

— Не так быстро, господа! — он неторопливо посмотрел на каждого из нас, словно пересчитывая. — Мои заклинания здесь работают превосходно, я же не дурак глушить сам себя, как бы я иначе управлял кораблем?

Мы все, словно загипнотизированные, следили за небольшой палочкой в его руке. Хотя до сих пор я видел только самые безобидные проявления магии с ее помощью, что-то подсказывало мне, что ее применение не исчерпывается милыми бытовыми пустячками и при желании она может стать грозным оружием.

— Знаете... — задумчиво заметил капитан Геллерт Гриндельвальд. — А ведь я могу захотеть оправдать фантазии Альбуса на мой скромный счет и... Нет, не те, — поспешно добавил он. — Другие, кровожадные, которыми он пичкает доверчивых вас. Я ведь могу захотеть, повторюсь, оправдать их и прямо сейчас заавадить всю вашу компашку буквально в считанные секунды. Что тогда?

Никто не ответил. Грейвз, Ньют и Тина застыли, как парализованные. Я переглянулся с Лэнгдоном, пытаясь понять, следует ли нам что-то делать и если да, то что именно. Моя попытка нащупать силовые линии по-прежнему не давала никаких результатов, бросаться же на мага с кулаками — не самая хорошая идея. Могу заявить это с полным знанием дела. Все-таки я же и сам маг.

Внезапно Ааз с шумом хлопнул ладонью по полупустой канистре. Как я уже сказал, чешуйчатый покров моего партнера — что-то вроде крепкой брони, так что звук вышел внушительный. Мы все вздрогнули и уставились на него — кто с любопытством, кто с надеждой.

— Ну что, все высказались? — поинтересовался Ааз, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, как незадолго до этого Гриндельвальд.

Мы выжидательно молчали.

— Отлично. У меня тоже накопилось несколько слов, — сообщил он и, убедившись, что завладел нашим безраздельным вниманием, зычно продолжил. — Значит так. Сейчас не время асимметричных ответов! Я уже, кажется, сказал, что политические разногласия этого измерения мне до лампочки. Но в наш мир из вашего налажен поток наркотрафика. И не так важно, что поставляемое дерьмо — голубое и беспонтовое. Наша с партнером задача — перекрыть эту трубу, Артур вас раздери, потом можете хоть поубивать друг друга! Поэтому сейчас мы прекратим игры в злого полицейского и доброго преступника. Отложите их до того, как мы все с чувством глубокого удовлетворения пожмем друг другу на прощанье руки. Всем все ясно?

Он снова медленно перевел взгляд с одного на другого, начиная с самого капитана. Когда очередь дошла до Грейвза, тот надменно вздернул подбородок.

— Я видел некоторое дерьмо... — начал он.

— Ну, офигеть теперь, — фыркнул Ааз и кивнул Ньюту: — Выдай ему навозную тачку. Я заметил одну в твоем винтажном ридикюле, довольно вместительную.

Гриндельвальд вдруг пожал плечами и спрятал свою палочку.

— К счастью для всех вас, — сказал он миролюбивым тоном, — я вовсе не такой злобный психопат, которым меня выставляют в желтых газетенках. И судьба юного обскури меня очень даже волнует. А также возмущают действия шайки браконьеров, о которых я собирался рассказать мистеру Скамандеру.

Он развернул свою треугольную шляпу так, что нам остались видны только два угла, сложил руки на груди и обвел всех вдохновенно засверкавшими разноцветными глазами.

— Мои действия глобальны. Я отклоняю абсолютно месть, агрессию и возмездие. Основа такого метода — любовь. Я люблю вас, Персиваль Грейвз!

Ньют моргнул, Тина разинула рот, Персиваль Грейвз закрыл лицо ладонью.

— Не знаю, как вам, а мне необходимо выпить, — пробормотал Ааз и снял крышку с канистры.

 

**ГЛАВА ДЕВЯТАЯ**

_Есть только одна проблема, я — безупречен.  
Геллерт Гриндельвальд. Персиваль Грейвз_

— Любить — не значит приписывать объекту свои характерные черты, понимаешь? Ты его очеловечиваешь, а это неправильно. Глип не человек, Глип дракон.

— Вот, да! Именно! Но сколько Скиву об этом ни говори, он и слушать не хочет!

Я, Ааз и Ньют распивали остатки вина в крохотной каюте на корабле капитана Геллерта Гриндельвальда. Сам капитан расположился на корме, где крутил штурвал и старался не прибить ненароком главу Отдела магического правопорядка мистера Персиваля Грейвза. Мистер Персиваль Грейвз был занят примерно тем же, только по отношению к капитану Геллерту Гриндельвальду. Тина и Лэнгдон выступали в качестве «рефери», как сказал Ааз.

— Помнишь на Большой Игре валлета, одетого в мундир с черно-белыми полосками, который путался у нас под ногами со своим свистком и мешал играть? Вот это рефери и есть. Его задача — парализовать способность к эффективным действиям у окружающих. В данном случае это означает, что, скорее всего, ни кэп, ни полисмен друг друга не прикончат, пока мы не выполним свою миссию.

Наша миссия заключалась в том, чтобы накрыть шайку браконьеров, промышляющих ловлей и истреблением необычных животных. Ну, то есть, это Ааз назвал их «браконьерами». Персиваль Грейвз, выслушав определение этого слова, лишь пожал плечами.

— Строго говоря, к ним этот термин неприменим, — сказал он Аазу. — У нас нет законов, защищающих фантастических тварей. Скорее, наоборот. Мы одобряем их истребление.

— Но это варварство! — воскликнул Ньют.

— И очень глупое с практической точки зрения, — поддержал его Ааз. — Я ведь правильно понимаю, что для изготовления всякого волшебного стаффа вам необходимы довольно редкие ингредиенты? Вроде крови девственниц, молока феникса или волос с жопы огнедышащего носорога… Значит, если вы не хотите внезапного прекращения производства, например, палочек, вам нужно озаботиться защитой фауны, которая все это вам поставляет. И даже приумножать их количество, создавая фермы, заповедники и зоопарки. А не заниматься бездумным уничтожением тех, кто так полезен!

— Дело не в пользе, — попытался встрять Ньют, но Ааз пнул его в ногу, призывая заткнуться.

— Только подумайте, вы ведете себя глупее не-магов! — продолжил наседать он на Грейвза. — Даже они додумались выращивать себе дубленки и шубы!

— Вы сами говорили, что политическое устройство нашего мира вас не волнует. С какой стати вам заботиться об экономическом? — парировал Грейвз. — Все, что вам нужно — это выяснить, откуда в баре Попрыгунчика появляются пробирки. Да, эти, как вы их называете, браконьеры не совершают ничего противоправного, если речь идет об убийстве тварей, и не так уж важно, что думает об этом пришлый англичанин (который, кстати, очень даже нарушает наши законы). Но если вдруг у них нет лицензии на продажу ингредиентов (скажем, того самого «голубого блаженства») за пределами нашего континента, Департамент имеет полное право выписать им штраф или даже задержать для дачи показаний. Это более чем отвечает вашим целям, разве нет?

— Я думаю, в данном случае можно рассматривать даже не отдельный континент, а всю вашу планету. — заметил Ааз. — Голову даю на отсечение, у этих молодчиков совершенно точно не окажется разрешения на торговлю вне своего измерения. Раз уж даже вы, чиновник высокого ранга, понятия не имеете о том, что существуют какие-то еще миры, помимо вашего.

Примерно на этом закончился наш спор, после которого Персиваль Грейвз удалился на корму, чтобы приглядывать за капитаном, Тина и Лэнгдон пошли следом, чтобы приглядывать за Персивалем Грейвзом, а мы оккупировали небольшую каюту для составления дальнейшего плана действий.

— Самая большая ошибка любителя животных — приписывание им человеческих качеств, — повторил свою мысль Ньют.

Понятия не имею, как наш разговор свернул на Глипа.

— Может, у вас тут и известно про драконов все, — ответил я Ньюту. — но в нашем измерении их толком никто не изучал. Поэтому мы не можем категорично утверждать, что они совсем не обладают какими-то качествами. Например, интеллектом. А вдруг дело обстоит как раз наоборот? Вдруг они умнее нас?

— Если мы говорим о твоем IQ, то я даже уверен в этом! — раздраженно заметил Ааз. — Что же касается моего, он совершенно точно выше драконьего. Как минимум в тысячу раз.

— Нет, в самом деле, — я не собирался сдаваться так просто. — Помнишь, я был в измерении, где все улитки? Мы с Танандой вписались в их мир, как родные.

— Вы с Танандой изображали улиток, а не были ими! Неужели из меня такой хреновый учитель?! — Ааз поморщился. — Заклинания личины не меняют тебя никак, балда. Твое тело остается телом Скива, твой мозг остается мозгом Скива, ящероптица, которую ты сожрал, все еще переваривается в желудке Скива, окружающие просто видят в тебе улитку, как если бы ты нацепил на маскарад улиточный костюм!

Можно подумать, я этого не знал! По части магии учитель из Ааза был превосходный. Жаль, что он не догадался преподавать мне ораторское искусство. Возможно, тогда я сумел бы доносить свои мысли до собеседников с первого раза.

— Да я ведь и не утверждаю обратного! Просто хочу сказать, что мы постоянно путешествуем во всякие такие миры, но у нас нет времени досконально изучить их обитателей. Так что мы не можем утверждать совершенно точно, кто из них, например, глупее нас.

— Если ты сумел свалить из измерения не только живым, но и с барышом, ты точно умнее их всех! — фыркнул Ааз. — И, смею заметить, это не Глип купил тебя, а ты Глипа.

— А вот это точно не критерий! — вставил внимательно слушающий нашу перепалку Ньют. — Мы сейчас находимся в недрах страны, которая занималась работорговлей.

— Понеслась... — закатил глаза Ааз и присосался к канистре.

— Мы прибыли, айда на берег! — просунулась в дверь каюты взлохмаченная голова Лэнгдона. — О, у вас еще осталось вино?! Можно мне стаканчик? Так сказать, для храбрости перед боем!

 

***

Место для засады оказалось идеальным. Расчищенный пятачок, где браконьеры, по словам Гриндельвальда, имели обыкновение собираться, был окружен грудами кирпичей и каменных прямоугольных валунов, которые могли послужить нам неплохим укрытием. По-видимому, в этом месте предполагалось еще одно туннельное ответвление, но по каким-то причинам его решили не делать.

— Значит, так, — Ааз быстро оценил цепким взглядом ландшафт и взял командование в свои руки. — Полисмен с чудо-женщиной укрываются за грядой из бетонных блоков, а злой волшебник Гудвин с копирайтером идут направо, за груду желтого кирпича. Мы же с Ньютом отлично устроимся вот в этой свалке металлоконструкций по центру.

— Я бы предпочел общество дамы, — капитан Геллерт Гриндельвальд отсалютовал Тине своей треугольной шляпой.

— Если ты думаешь, что я позволю своему безоружному сотруднику... — угрожающим тоном начал Грейвз.

— Брось, Перси, мы уже это проходили, — развязным тоном прервал его капитан. — Ну сколько можно, а? Если бы я хотел вас грохнуть, уже бы это сделал. Тащить всю компашку сюда — только зря тратить силы.

— Вот только Куини знает, где мы, — встрял Ньют. — Так что убивать нас прямо под люком было бы очень, очень недальновидно.

— В самом деле? — вдруг заинтересовалась Тина. — А где, кстати, моя сестра?

— Постой... Разве вы не от нее узнали, куда нужно идти? — искренне удивился Ньют. — Я же спросил в самом начале... Ах, да. Вы мне так и не ответили... — и он подозрительно прищурился.

— Поздравляю, — повернулся Гриндельвальд к Аазу. — Ты набрал команду параноиков. Кого ты собирался с их помощью поймать? Друг друга?

Ааз пофиолетовел и хлопнул в ладоши:

— Так, все немедленно заткнулись и заняли те места, которые я сказал! Время поджимает, браконьеры явятся сюда с минуты на минуту, а вы тут в детективов играть вздумали! Все разборки и выяснения — потом.

— Ух, вот это я понимаю — лидер! — Гриндельвальд подмигнул мне. — Держись его, сынок и, может, когда-нибудь он сделает из тебя человека.

Я хотел сказать, что, в общем-то, и не собираюсь никуда уходить, да и человеком вполне себе являюсь, насколько мне известно, но тот уже подхватил под руку Тину и потащил ее к груде желтых кирпичей.

Персиваль Грейвз минуту гипнотизировал моего партнера своими бездонными, как колодцы, очами, а затем, видимо, приняв какое-то решение, кивком пригласил Лэнгдона за собой и направился к прямоугольным валунам слева от нас.

— Молодцы, дети, — подытожил Ааз и указал мне и Ньюту на груду железа недалеко от места, где скрылись капитан и Тина.  
Разместившись таким образом, мы начали ждать. Предполагалось, что как раз где-то в это время сюда должна подойти группка магов, промышляющая охотой на волшебных животных. Среди них вполне мог оказаться и тот, кто крадет у Ньюта Скамандера его пробирки (честно говоря, взаимосвязь одного с другим нам с Аазом была не очень ясна, но Персиваль Грейвз заверил, что в Нью-Йорке тех, кто вообще знает о Пикирующем Злыдне, — раз-два и обчелся, так что даже если сами браконьеры не имеют отношение к пропаже «лазурного блаженства», они смогут назвать ряд имен, среди которых может оказаться и наш похититель).

Как и всегда в засадах такого рода, время тянулось ужасно медленно. У меня довольно скоро затекли ноги, и, пытаясь сменить положение, я задел маленький камешек, который с шумом ударился в какую-то железку. Ааз сжал мне предплечье, призывая не двигаться, но тут мы услышали, как за желтыми кирпичами Тина с Гриндельвальдом о чем-то яростно шепчутся.

Ааз выругался и привстал.

— А ну-ка, все заткнулись! Сюда идут! — еле слышно приказал он и сразу же спрятался обратно.

Шепот прекратился. Прошла минута, другая, но ничто не нарушало звенящую тишину вокруг, кроме тихого плеска воды. Еще секунд через сорок все, кроме меня, начали осторожно выглядывать из укрытий и переглядываться, недоумевая, что же насторожило Ааза. Только я был спокоен: у него потрясающе острый слух, так что нужно просто терпеливо ждать, пока источник звука не окажется на достаточном для обычных человеческих ушей расстоянии. А что рано или поздно это обязательно произойдет — я не сомневался. На моей памяти Ааз еще ни разу не ошибся.

Наконец спустя пять минут, до нас донесся скрип плохо смазанной телеги. Он приближался с каждой секундой, нарастал, делался все громче и громче... И вдруг на каменном плато возникла...

— Синяя будка! — восторженно шепнул Ааз и ткнул меня в бок. — Ну что, Малыш, уж не знаю, поздравить тебя или наоборот, но сейчас тебе представится сомнительная честь познакомиться с ее владельцем! Вряд ли к встрече с ним можно как-то подготовиться... Но на всякий случай скажу, что паренек внутри этой штуки считается на редкость буйным психом во всех известных мне измерениях, а их тысячи и тысячи.  
Выдав такую несколько пугающую информацию, Ааз потер руки и вперил свой взгляд в призрачный и неясный, словно бы сотканный из тумана, предмет напротив нас. Он слабо мерцал, то появляясь, то пропадая, будто не мог решить, стоит ли бросить здесь якорь, или лучше отправиться куда-нибудь еще. Наконец, издав последнее душераздирающее «ворп-ворп-ворп», предмет обрел четкие очертания, оказавшись, и в самом деле ящиком синего цвета.

Почти сразу же в его боку открылась дверь и наружу вышел мужчина. Стройный и невысокий, я бы даже сказал, компактный, он пригладил и без того отлично уложенные волосы и поправил галстук скупым отточенным движением. Я уже повернулся к Аазу, чтобы сказать ему, что человек выглядит не сумасшедшим, а, напротив, чрезмерно рациональным, но тут капитан Гриндельвальд вдруг разразился хохотом.

Он смеялся так искренне, весело и зажигательно, что мне стоило огромных усилий не присоединиться к нему.

Мужчина-из-синего-ящика подпрыгнул и уставился на груду желтых кирпичей. Этот пируэт довел Гриндельвальда до нового приступа хохота.

— Мерлиновы подштанники! — простонал он, поднимаясь во весь рост, так как сливаться с ландшафтом, по-видимому, больше не имело смысла. — Перси, мать твою, Перси, даже когда я занимал твое кресло, мои подчиненные и то... — капитан хрюкнул и согнулся пополам. — Мерси Льюис... Я сейчас сдохну! — одной рукой он вытирал набегающие слезы, другой пытался указать на оторопевшего незнакомца.

За камнями слева от нас медленно поднялась во весь рост грозная фигура Персиваля Грейвза.

— Мистер Абернати, — произнесла она каким-то придушенным тоном — я требую объяснений!

 

**ГЛАВА ДЕСЯТАЯ**

_— Подушка безопасности в твоем драндулете есть?  
— Конечно! И простыня, и одеяло…  
Таймлорд_

Мой зеленый чешуйчатый партнер считает, что я слишком доверчивый и вообще не очень хорошо разбираюсь в людях. Хотя ведь это я набрал команду для битвы с Большим Джули и она вышла очень даже замечательной, разве нет? Во всяком случае, мы победили, хотя изначально у нас не было ни малейшего шанса. Правда, в основном в ней подобрались представители других видов, а люди составляли заметно меньшую часть… Но все же!

Что парень-из-будки на самом деле вовсе не «на редкость буйный псих по меркам тысячи-другой измерений», я, как вы уже поняли, просек почти сразу. И это тоже говорит в пользу моей проницательности, что бы там Ааз о ней ни думал. К слову, на безумца, скорее, походил капитан Геллерт Гриндельвальд. Он хохотал, как ненормальный, хлопал себя по ляжкам, вытирал слезы и вообще совершал массу иррациональных хаотичных движений. Багровому как рак Персивалю Грейвзу, похоже, также собирался с минуты на минуту изменить разум. Он выглядел как человек, который сейчас разнесет тут все подчистую или хлопнется в обморок. Или сперва разнесет, а потом хлопнется.

К счастью, в наших рядах остались еще мыслящие здраво.

— Только не говори мне, что ты Доктор! — воскликнул Ааз и зашагал к человеку в костюме. — Ну не мог же у тебя внезапно появиться вкус к унылому офисному дресскоду! Или я недооцениваю фактор внезапности в таймлордных реинкарнациях?

В этот момент дверь в ящике снова открылась, и оттуда появился худой высокий человек с буйной седой шевелюрой, одетый в клетчатые штаны, странный серый свитер и черное пальто с кровавым подбоем. Выглядел он одновременно и молодым, и старым, и серьезным, и вздорным, и стильным, и нелепым.

— Ты, конечно, недооцениваешь фактор внезапности в таймлордных вообще и моих реинкарнациях в частности... Но не настолько. Он не Доктор, Доктор — я, — сказал этот еще один парень-из-синей-будки и сделал к Аазу шаг, протягивая руку.

Несмотря на то, что намерения его были, кажется, вполне мирные, я сразу понял, что он и есть тот самый буйный псих, поэтому на всякий случай быстро выбежал из-за укрытия, чтобы, если понадобится, защитить своего партнера.

— Это твой новый спутник? — указал кивком Ааз на аккуратного невысокого человека, который ошеломленно переводил взгляд с хохочущего капитана Гриндельвальда на взбешенного Персиваля Грейвза и обратно.

— Ага, — согласился Доктор. — И довольно смышленый. А это твои новые кто?

— Вот так сразу не расскажешь... — почесал в затылке Ааз. — Но вот этот паренек — мой ученик! — ткнул он в меня пальцем и прежде, чем я успел опротестовать его заявление, быстро добавил: — Бывший. Теперь партнер по бизнесу. — Я очень надеялся, что мне почудилась в его голосе гордость, а не безнадега.

— О, прекрасно! — обрадовался Доктор. — Я рад, что ты не пытаешься захватить Землю, а занимаешься коммерцией!

— Но я не... — замотал головой Ааз, однако внимание Доктора уже переключилось на других персонажей.  
— А вон тот, который сейчас, кажется... — Подобно своему невысокому спутнику, он быстро переводил взгляд с Гриндельвальда на Грейвза, но мы не успели узнать, на кого из двоих в итоге упадет его выбор.

Персиваль Грейвз, чеканя шаг, подошел к Доктору и, прищурив глаза, уже привычным мне ледяным тоном поинтересовался:

— Хотелось бы знать, с кем имею честь, а также — как к вам попал мой сотрудник.

— Это сумасшедший парень из синей будки, — взял на себя труд пояснить Ааз. — Вечно у него новое лицо, новый прикид и новые мозги. Всякий раз приходится объяснять ему разницу между извергами и силурианцами. Что уже несколько меня достало, признаться...

— У вас что, проблемы со слухом? — повернулся Доктор к Грейвзу. — Я — Доктор. Что касается того, где свое свободное время проводят ваши подчиненные...

— Какое еще свободное время? — недобро процедил Грейвз. — Сейчас его самое что ни на есть время рабочее.

— А вот тут вы ошибаетесь, — подмигнул ему Доктор и вдруг воскликнул, глядя куда-то за нашу спину: — Бабочки — это круто!

Оказалось, что остальным надоело сидеть в бессмысленной теперь засаде. Лэнгдон, Ньют и Тина выбрались из своих укрытий и остановились позади нас, заинтересованно глядя на вновь прибывших. Икающий капитан Гриндельвальд присоединился к группе.

— Благодарю, — расплылся в смущенной улыбке Ньют. — Я тоже так считаю.

— Может, все же пояснишь, что ты здесь делаешь? — взволнованно обратилась Тина к первому выходцу-из-будки.

— Да, мистер Абернати, я все еще жду объяснений, — сурово добавил Грейвз, и мистер Абернати сглотнул.

— Мы преследовали браконьеров, — потупясь, признался он.

— Смотри-ка, — капитан Гриндельвальд подмигнул Грейвзу, — даже твой далеко не самый блестящий из подчиненных знает это слово!

— Это слово знаю я, а он просто повторяет, — пожал плечами Доктор

— Да дайте же вы ему сказать! — возмутилась Тина, и мистер Абернати бросил на нее взгляд, полный благодарности.

— Мы преследовали браконьеров, — повторил он более решительным тоном.

— Немагических? — встрял Ньют.

— Э… Нет. — Мистер Абернати покачал головой. — Насколько мы смогли выяснить, на Землю их забросило случайно.

— И браконьеры, и животные, которых они держали в клетках на своем корабле, оказались не отсюда, — уточнил Доктор. — Просто преступники устроили тут свой временный перевалочный пункт. Ну, им пришлось с ним распроститься! Эта планета под моей защитой, — добавил он пафосно, и Ааз закатил глаза:

— Да слышали, слышали… Раз двести.

— Да? А я вот, например, не знала, — вклинилась в разговор Тина. — Вы представитель закона? Из какой организации?

— Из своей собственной, — все тем же излишне напыщенным тоном сказал Доктор. — Впрочем, если вам интересно, существует Прокламация Теней...

— Им неинтересно, — раздраженно перебил его Ааз. — Хочешь знать, что делали тут мы? Тоже преследовали браконьеров! У нас была гипотеза, что они доят одну животинку, известную под именем Пикирующего Злыдня...

— Надеюсь, он оправдывает свое название? — воскликнул Доктор с подозрительным восторгом.

— Ну... в целом... да, — пробормотал Ньют. — Но он хороший!

— … и толкают его яд в наше со Скивом измерение. То есть не совсем наше, а деволовское... Но это частности. Главное, ты понял? — ткнул Ааз Доктора когтистым пальцем в грудь. — Кто-то барыжит наркотой органического происхождения! Мы думали, браконьеры либо и есть эти «кто-то», либо этих «кого-то» знают... Но тут приперся ты и все испортил! — закончил Ааз ворчливо.

— Ничего ваш Доктор не испортил, — внезапно встрял Лэнгдон и помахал блокнотом. — У меня все ходы записаны! — И он уткнулся в исписанные листочки. — Значит так... Если браконьеры были не с этой планеты, да еще и прилетели временно, то... Вряд ли они те, кого мы ищем! И вряд ли они могли навести нас на нужных людей, даже если бы мы их...

— Спасибо, кэп, — прервал его Ааз. — Я способен сложить два и два без стенографисток. И да, — признался он нехотя, — гипотеза с самого начала строилась на сплошных догадках, ничем, кстати, не подкрепленных. Ну, этот замок из песка рухнул, теперь самое время...

— Закусить, расписать пулю и разыграть сданные нам карты? — попытался подбодрить его я.

— Типа того, — покосился на меня Ааз. — Хотя на руках у нас редкостная дрянь.

— Поэтому тебе ужасно повезло, что ты встретил меня! — Доктор оглядел нас всех горящими безумными глазами. — Положитесь на нас, и мы с моим верным спутником вам поможем!

 

***

— Я думаю… — начал мистер Ковальски.

— Смотрите, оно умеет думать! — фыркнул Персиваль Грейвз.

Он сделался совершенно несносен, когда понял, что невозможно убедить Доктора вытащить капитана Гриндельвальда из подземелья с помощью хитрости, синей будки и какой-то одному ему известной матери. Здесь, наверху, палочки наших друзей прекрасно работали, и Грейвзу не давала покоя мысль, что он бы с легкостью арестовал того, за кем так долго гонялся, окажись тот вне действия ограничительных барьеров. Несмотря на то, что капитан всячески подчеркивал, насколько тщетны эти глупые надежды, покидать канализацию добровольно он отказался. Ну, а Доктор не захотел обманом доставлять его наверх с помощью своей пространственно-временной машины (той самой синей будки — ТАРДИС). Несмотря на то, что Тина, Лэнгдон и даже его собственный спутник — Абернати — единодушно встали в этом вопросе на сторону Грейвза, Доктор остался непреклонен. Единственное, на что он пошел, — доставил нас всех под люк, так что мы избежали обратного нудного пути на корабле капитана Гриндельвальда.

Ах, да, я не сказал, что его ТАРДИС в самом деле оказалась чем-то вроде нашей палатки на Деве — внутри намного больше, чем снаружи? Ну вот, говорю. На наших магических друзей это, впрочем, не произвело особого впечатления. Неудивительно: по чемодану Ньюта было понятно, что технология использования других измерений для расширения небольших пространств им отлично знакома. А вот Лэнгдон пришел в дичайший восторг. Он с таким энтузиазмом носился по комнатам будки, что пришлось извлечь коньяк, хранившийся прямо в стене «консольной» (как называл Доктор огромную прихожую-гостиную со всякими механическими штуками).

Когда все тяпнули по рюмашке, был найден некоторый компромисс, а именно: решено, что капитан Гриндельвальд остается в ТАРДИС под присмотром Доктора, его помощника и Ааза, а мы — отправляемся наружу, чтобы найти Куини и быстро вернуться с ней назад.

Исполнить первую часть плана оказалось легче легкого — младшая сестренка Тины послушно дожидалась нас в том самом магазинчике, витрины которого отлично просматривались из люка.

Со второй частью — быстро вернуться — вышла некоторая промашка.

— Раз уж мы все равно здесь, давайте что-нибудь купим! — взмолился Лэнгдон, желудок которого, видимо, наконец-то пришел после коньяка в норму и дал о себе знать зверским голодом.

Никто не возражал. Мы уставились на полки с разными вкусностями, пытаясь определиться с выбором, и вот тут это произошло. Хозяин булочной покинул прилавок, подошел к нам, представился Якобом Ковальски и добавил:

— Я думаю…

— Смотрите, оно умеет думать! — фыркнул Персиваль Грейвз, и Куини бросила на него гневный взгляд.

— Если вы, мистер, скажете еще хоть одно слово в подобном тоне, я всем расскажу, что…

— Ой, да ладно блефовать, — отмахнулся Грейвз. — Я на такие дешевые понты не ловлюсь. Знаешь, сколько раз наш маг-маньяк пытался взломать мой разум, пока я отапливал своим дыханием его подвал?

— Но не я, — многозначительно улыбнулась Куини. — Вы так уверены, что сможете мне противостоять?

— Хочешь заняться следственным экспериментом, или все же послушаем пекаря? Его информация, несмотря ни на что, может оказаться ценной, — уклончиво ответил Грейвз и повернулся к Якобу Ковальски. — Так что вы хотели нам поведать? Секрет возникновения в голове сюрреалистических образов, подобных этому? — Он нелюбезно указал на блюдо с булочками, изображающими что-то разбухшее и носатое.

— Ньют… — пихнул я в бок локтем нашего специалиста по всем созданиям, большим и малым. — Эй, Ньют…

— Не сейчас, Скив, — пробормотал тот.

Его теплый добродушный взгляд скользил по лицу булочника. Вероятно, он, как и Лэнгдон, порядком проголодался.

— Я хотел сказать, что думаю, вы та, кто мне нужен, — обратился Якоб Ковальски к Тине.

— Ты в этом уверен, дорогуша? — несколько натянуто спросила его Куини.

— Да послушай же... — Я дернул Ньюта за рукав.

— Тс-с-с... — не поворачивая головы, ответил он.

— Конечно, — кивнул Ковальски. — Дело в том, что у меня есть один… друг, и он очень желает с вами поговорить.

— Проклятье, Ньют! — потерял я всякое терпение и выпалил, не заботясь о том, что меня все слышат: — Да разуй же ты глаза! Вон там у окна на стуле сидит парень-молния, Барри Аллен, Криденс Бэрбоун или как там его! Сидит как ни в чем не бывало и пялится прямо на нас!

 

**ГЛАВА ОДИННАДЦАТАЯ**

_Стоит разок умереть, и приоритеты тут же меняются.  
К. Бэрбоун_

Вот так и вышло, что в канализацию вернулось на два человека больше, чем ее покинуло. Хотя сперва не все шло гладко: Криденс оказался весьма пугливым молодым человеком и при виде Персиваля Грейвза бросился наутек. Но у Тины имелся огромный опыт по преследованию убегающих магических преступников, а кроме этого, еще более внушительный дар убеждения. В общем, не прошло и нескольких минут, как она привела его назад. Но хотя Грейвз нисколько не возражал против того, чтобы забрать с собой Криденса (и даже всячески на этом настаивал), Якоб Ковальски подобного предложения от него не дождался.

— Мы не для того стирали ему память, чтобы снова набивать ее всей этой магической информацией под завязку!

Вот что он сказал. Но Криденс наотрез отказался уходить без Якоба Ковальски, с которым, оказывается, здорово сдружился за последние месяцы. А кроме того, Якоб Ковальски задал Грейвзу два вопроса («Вы в самом деле уверены в том, что наградили меня амнезией?» и «Ха! А может, вы думаете, что и этого молодого человека я взял к себе на работу случайно?»), которые свели все возражения Персиваля Грейвза на нет.

— Ладно, — поморщился Персиваль Грейвз. — Вы тоже пойдете с нами. И кстати, господа, вы, надеюсь, понимаете, что Гриндельвальд не должен увидеть Криденса? У меня есть все основания считать, что он не прикончил нас только потому, что надеялся с нашей помощью выйти на парнишку. Нам нужно быть очень, очень осторожными и все продумать.

И мы продумали. К счастью, в синей будке было великое множество помещений, соединенных хитрой системой коридоров, так что живущие вроде бы в соседних комнатах люди могли годами не пересекаться. Все, что нам требовалось, — это отвлечь внимание Гриндельвальда от входной двери, чтобы провести мимо него Криденса и Якоба. В качестве отвлекающих были посланы Тина, Куини и Грейвз. Главным образом потому, что за ними Гриндельвальд следил в оба, как за старыми знакомыми. Меня же и Лэнгдона он по большей части игнорировал, так что мы остались снаружи ждать подходящего случая.

Лэнгдон оккупировал замочную скважину, а я прижался ухом к двери.

— Мне, конечно, никто выпечку не принес, — послышался обиженный голос капитана Гриндельвальда.

— И, как выяснилось, правильно! Потому что ты сожрал все мои хот-доги! — очень натурально возмутилась Тина, и я услышал шуршание бумажного пакета.

— Мне помогали Док и извращенец, — быстро сориентировался Гриндельвальд.

— Я изверг! — рыкнул Ааз.

— Кстати, Доктор, на этом судне есть кухня? — раздался равнодушный голос Грейвза. — Я хотел бы намазать свои булочки маслом. Или джемом. Ореховая паста тоже подойдет.

— Да у меня пятьсот сортов самых разных паст! — послышался хвастливый тон Доктора. — Из глаз рыбохвоста, из соплей нособрюха… Есть еще японский натто, как раз с вашей планеты. Примечательно, что он даже больше похож на сопли, чем сами сопли! Поэтому всякий раз, когда...

— Звучит интересно, — перебил его Грейвз. — Так как туда добраться? Ну, до кухни?

— Не слишком тривиально для непосвященного, — недовольный тем, что его прервали, проворчал Доктор. — Проводить?

Конечно, капитан Гриндельвальд никак не мог допустить, чтобы его соперник побывал там, куда его нога еще не ступала.

— Эй, не так быстро! Я тоже хотел бы оценить не сопли, которые сопли!

И все трое покинули «консольную». В общем, все шло как по маслу! Мы с Лэнгдоном живо распахнули двери и рысью вместе со своими подопечными устремились внутрь. Увидев меня, Ааз собрался было отпустить какое-нибудь ехидное замечание своим далеко не тихим голосом, но, быстро сориентировавшись, захлопнул рот и пальцем указал на небольшую дверь слева от себя. Оставалось надеяться, что, пока мы прохлаждались наверху, он изучил местную архитектуру и мы не ввалимся в ту самую кухню, в которую Доктор повел Гриндельвальда и Грейвза.

Дверь вела в коридор, в котором оказалось множество других дверей. Стараясь выбрать комнату подальше от входа, но все же не сильно углубляться внутрь ТАРДИС (я все еще боялся налететь на ушедших), я остановился напротив массивной деревянной двери и толкнул ее.

За ней оказалась библиотека. Как раз то, что нужно!

— Ну, тут вам скучать не придется! — Я восхищенно оглядел длинные ряды высоких стеллажей. — Только, пожалуйста, ведите себя тихо! Не роняйте книги на пол, не бейте ими друг друга и все такое...

— Не волнуйся, Скив, — улыбнулся Якоб. — Все будет в порядке. Я пригляжу за ним.

 

***

Вернулись мы как раз вовремя: буквально через несколько секунд в «консольную» вошли капитан Гриндельвальд, Грейвз и Доктор, о чем-то яростно споря.

— О! Блудные сыновья вернулись! — протянул капитан, увидев нас. — Ну, а вы что расскажете хорошего?

— Э... — промямлил Лэнгдон.

— Выходит, вы тоже ничего не нашли? — обратился к нам Грейвз, и я поспешно кивнул, стараясь ему подыграть, не переигрывая:

— Ничего. Совсем. Вообще. Нигде. Просто ужас что такое!

Гриндельвальд вздернул одну бровь, что придало ему очень подозрительный вид, и я счел за благо прикусить язык.

— Ладно, ближе к делу, — хлопнул в ладоши Ааз. — Что мы имеем? Очередная гипотеза с самого начала строилась на сплошных догадках, ничем, кстати, не подкрепленных. Ну, этот замок из песка рухнул, теперь самое время...

— Закусить, расписать пулю и разыграть сданные нам карты? — попытался сменить тему я.

— Типа того, — кивнул Ааз. — Хотя на руках у нас... ничего. Совсем. Вообще. Да, ты прав. Это же ужас что такое!

— Стойте! — вдруг сказал Доктор. — Вы так лихо рассказывали об этих голубых пробирках... А хоть одну-то удосужились взять с собой?

— Конечно! — несколько уязвленно ответил Ньют. — У меня всегда при себе есть парочка.

И он полез во внутренний карман пиджака.

— В самом деле? Зачем это? — ледяным тоном поинтересовался Грейвз.

— А как вы узнали, где нас искать? — сузил в ответ глаза Ньют. — Сперва я думал, что вы нашли Куини и она рассказала вам про люк. Но, как выяснилось, вы даже не знали, что она сидит в булочной! Но тогда как? Как вы настолько быстро и безошибочно нас нашли?

— А вот тут он тебя уел, Перси! — Гриндельвальд вдруг ухмыльнулся. — Ха! Знаешь, как это называется?

— Незаконная слежка, — отчеканил Ньют. — Вы наложили на меня следящие чары, так? Сомневаюсь, что у вас есть на это формальное разрешение. Тина полагает, вы слишком зациклены на правилах... Но она ошибается. Вы готовы добиваться своего любым путем. Законник Персиваль Грейвз ведет себя на грани фола и еще отчитывает меня за нарушение незначительных правил!

— Это ты самую его суть ухватил! — веселился капитан Гриндельвальд. — Давай, выводи этого щеголя на чистую воду! Они, чрезмерно правильные, все такие. Все без исключения! У всех рыло в пушку. А ведут себя так, словно они святые!

— Да, — вдруг спокойно сказал Грейвз и оглядел всех нас. — Правила нарушать — нехорошо. Но правила правилам рознь. Нарушая одни, ты выбираешь меньшее из зол. Нарушая другие — наоборот.

— Двойные стандарты, значит, — подытожил Ньют горько. — И кто же решает, какие можно нарушать, а какие — нет?

Грейвз глубоко вдохнул и открыл рот, чтобы, по-видимому, разразиться длиннющей речью, но Доктор замахал на него руками:

— Парни, полегче! Сейчас не время устраивать разборки! Дайте мне наконец эту несчастную пробирку!

Ньют, словно очнувшись, вернулся к инспекции карманов собственного пиджака. Наконец он вытащил тонкий стеклянный сосудик с лазурной жидкостью. Доктор поспешно забрал его и вставил в какое-то странное отделение на своем наклонном столе в центре «консольной», из которого торчала огромная стеклянная труба.

— Пусть ТАРДИС сама решит, куда нас везти, — сказал Доктор, и тут же огромные шестерни на потолке пришли в движение, пол под моими ногами задрожал, и я услышал тот самый скрип плохо смазанной телеги.

«Ворп-ворп-ворп».

Это длилось всего секунд тридцать. Почему-то я был уверен, что путь займет часы, если вообще не дни или недели. Но ТАРДИС вдруг замерла.

— И... все? — настороженно спросил я.

— А чего ты ожидал? — услышал я мягкий добродушный голос позади себя и оглянулся.

В самом углу консольной комнаты сидел Абернати. Я уже и забыл про него. Мы все забыли.

— Чего-то... более внушительного? — неуверенно предположил я. — Колоссального? Глобального?

— О, поверь, там, снаружи, ждет тебя именно это! — подмигнул мне Доктор. — Мир вообще очень опасное и интересное место.

Мы все разом переглянулись и бросились к дверям, выглянули из будки...

— Что за... — начал мой партнер и осекся.

ТАРДИС переместила нас в чемодан Ньюта.

 

**ГЛАВА ДВЕНАДЦАТАЯ**

_Печеньки — и есть темная сторона.  
Дарт Вейдер_

— Извини, парень, но факты против тебя, — третий раз за последние пять минут изрек Ааз.

Мысль о том, что мы вернулись туда, откуда начали, его угнетала — скольких лишних движений можно было бы избежать!

— По-твоему, я слепой? — третий раз за последние пять минут вопросил Ньют. — Думаешь, я не вижу, где мы? Это же мой чемодан, Мерлин вас раздери! Ты считаешь, я не способен его опознать? Я вижу, что мы в нем. Но я не понимаю — почему! Я уже сказал и могу повторить! Не по-ни-ма-ю! Может... Может, эта сложная движущаяся штука работает неправильно? Выглядит она как довольно замороченное устройство. А такое вполне способно дать сбой!

— Ты держишь Пикирующего Злыдня, закупаешься пробирками, наконец, они подписаны твоей фамилией. Мистер Изверг прав — все это очень подозрительно, если не сказать хуже, — решил внести свой вклад в хождение по кругу Персиваль Грейвз.

— Да, я сцеживаю яд, — огрызнулся Ньют. — Но как бы я его отправлял в бар, который находится даже не на этой планете?! Мерлин вас дери, да я до сих пор даже не подозревал, что существуют другие измерения!

— Неужели? — недоверчиво оскалился Ааз. — И каков же механизм расширения пространства в твоем чемодане, умник? Все эти хреновины созданы по одному и тому же принципу. И он заключается в том, что вещь, которая выглядит как что-то маленькое, но вмещает в себе что-то большое, находится в одном измерении, а ее содержимое — в другом! Именно за счет этого и расширяется пространство, блин!

— Меня выгнали из моей шарашки, если ты помнишь... — проворчал Ньют.

— Тебя восстановили!

— Стоп-стоп, я была отличницей, но никогда не слышала такого объяснения своим безразмерным сумочкам, — призналась Куини.

— И я, — поддержала ее Тина. — А ведь у меня был очень, очень вместительный пенал. Что мы только в него не... — И глаза ее подернулись мечтательной дымкой.

— Ну... Я бы хотел соврать... — начал Грейвз и умолк.

Ааз смотрел на них, совершенно потрясенный.

— То есть вы хотите сказать, что все эти ваши магические ремесленники, которые создают подобные штуки, понятия не имеют о том, каким образом работают в их долбаном хэндмейде законы подпространств?

Он сел на порог ТАРДИС и подпер щеку ладонью.

— Чего я еще не знаю об этом отсталом мире? Валяйте, не стесняйтесь. Меня уже ничем не удивить.

— Погоди, — встрепенулся Ньют. — У меня есть сумчатый зверек, нюхлер, так вот, его карман на животе поистине бездонен. Не хочешь же ты сказать, что он работает по тому же принципу? Что внутри моего любимца вход в другое измерение?!

Ааз выпрямился.

— Да ты шутишь!

— Нет!

Минуту они таращились друг на друга ошалелыми глазами. Потом Ааз расхохотался.

— Девол тебя побери! Но это же офигительно! Живой вход в другие измерения, а? Убейте меня, я хочу это видеть!

— Да не вопрос, — слабо улыбнулся Ньют. — Пошли, покажу тебе его норку. Все равно неясно, что делать дальше. Ну, разве что разобраться с Криденсом и Гриндельвальдом... Наверное, заберу себе юношу в помощники...

— Но он уже работает у пекаря.

— Можно совмещать. Он типа маг, понимаешь? Но не знал об этом. Мне кажется, общение с фантастическими животными пойдет ему на пользу...

Я всегда любил животных. Правда, мои питомцы все довольно крупные, но было бы, пожалуй, интересно, завести кого-нибудь помельче. Кошкокрысу, быть может?

Встряхнув головой, чтобы выйти из задумчивости, я бросился догонять Ньюта и Ааза. И подоспел как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как напротив них маленький черный пушистый зверек с широким розовым носом утрамбовывает во что-то вроде сумки на животе коробочку с пробирками небесно-голубого цвета.

— Какого... ?!  
Мне кажется, наш совместный вопль услышали даже за пределами чемодана. А может быть, и измерения. Или двух.

 

***

— Я решил написать книгу. «Фантастические твари и где они обитают!» — Лэнгдон кормил сумчатого воришку его сдобным подобием.

— Что?! Нет, это я решил написать такую книгу! — возмутился Ньют, и Тина кивнула:

— Правда-правда, он давно это придумал.

— Значит, идеи витают в воздухе, — пожал плечами Лэнгдон. — Но ведь твоя, наверное, будет о животных?

— Конечно! — удивился Ньют. — А разве по названию не ясно?

— Название должно интриговать! Ему не обязательно отражать всю суть. Моя, например, будет о людях.

— О каких еще людях?

— О тебе, Тине, Куини, Грейвзе, Гриндельвальде, Якобе, Криденсе, конечно... Не бойся, я несколько изменю детали. И на всякий случай возьму псевдоним. Женский. Это будет бомба, а не книга! Может, по ней даже снимут фильм...

Лэнгдон протянул еще один кусочек зверьку, который принес нам столько хлопот.

— Погоди... Ты же говорил, что нюхлеры ищут золото, драгоценности, блестяшки... Но ничего такого в подвале у Попрыгунчика не было! — вдруг осенило меня.

— Или было, но он нам об этом не рассказал., — Ааз скептически хмыкнул. — Что ж, значит, ему будет чем выплатить нам гонорар.

— Я посадил малыша на голодный паек, — смущенно улыбнулся Ньют. — Целый месяц никаких блестяшек! Вот он и взялся за пробирки. Я думал, что отучу его клептоманить...

— Хм... А может быть, вход в измерение его сумки... не статичен? — задумался Ааз.

— Ну... теперь это можно будет выяснить. Но я думаю, что да. Местоположение постоянно меняется, — поделился соображениями Ньют.

— Так. Парни, стоп. У меня вопрос, — вдруг встрял в наш зоологический разговор Грейвз, и тон его был очень, очень серьезен. — А где Гриндельвальд?

Словно по команде, мы начали торопливо озираться.

— И где моя ТАРДИС? — поинтересовался Доктор.

Все уставились друг на друга.

— Хьюстон, кажется, у нас проблемы, — нарушил тишину Ааз. — Сдается мне, дамы, он ее угнал.

— В смысле — угнал?! — очнулась Тина. — Это ведь не какая-то там метла из кладовой спортзала Ильверморни! Довольно сложная в управлении штука! Разве нет?!

Она обвела всех возмущенным взглядом, задержала его на Докторе и спросила уже несколько менее уверенно:

— Разве... Нет?

— Ну... Теоретически... — замялся Доктор, и Грейвз прижал ладонь тыльной стороной ко лбу.

— Прекрасно. Просто прекрасно, — тихо пробормотал он и деловито добавил: — Давайте-ка подведем итоги нашей оперативной работы. Мы не смогли обезвредить крупную браконьерскую банду, зато установили, что питомец Ньюта — портал в неведомые нам миры. Причем не факт, что он не переместил туда что-то опасное или ценное. Кстати, заделать эту дыру не представляется возможным. И в довершение всего, маг-маньяк мирового класса заполучил в руки транспортное средство, способное доставить его в любую точку времени и пространства. Я ничего не упустил?

— Ну разве что всего две вещи, — пожал плечами Ааз. — Якоб и Криденс остались в ТАРДИС.

Тина ахнула. Остальных не хватило и на это.

— Стоп, — вдруг вскочил Лэнгдон. — Я, конечно, не спец в этих ваших магических фокусах, но... Почему мы все еще здесь? Сидим и обсуждаем этого мага-маньяка, хотя он, если бы захотел, уже мог бы править миром прямо сейчас! Да что там! Лет этак несколько до прямо сейчас, понимаете? Мы бы с вами к настоящему моменту сидели бы где-нибудь в совсем другом месте, обсуждая, например, как мощны его лапищи! Но прошлое не поменялось, ведь так? Раз мы все еще в этом самом настоящем!

— Эффект бабочки... хм... — пробормотал Ааз и внезапно широко оскалился. — Ну конечно! Парень, а ты все-таки начал пользоваться головой!

— Ну... Теоретически... — задумчиво произнес Доктор, и Грейвз отнял ладонь ото лба, настороженно оглядывая всех нас с затаенной надеждой.

— А может, мы сидим в уже измененном настоящем? — подала голос Куини. — Как мы узнаем, что оно изменено, если другое настоящее стерто из нашей памяти?

— Что ж, в любом случае оно не так уж и ужасно, если я помню, что Гриндельвальд все еще в бегах, а не на троне, — вставила Тина. — Значит, все, что нам требуется, это не дать ему сделать его ужасным. Верно? Нужно найти ТАРДИС. И Криденса.

— И Якоба... — прошептала Куини еле слышно.

— Но как?! И где?! Все время и все пространство — это очень много! — Лэнгдон схватился за голову, словно пытался вычислить цифру, наиболее полно отражающую это «много».

— Да что с вами со всеми?! — закатил глаза Ааз. — В каких облаках вы витали, когда он произносил свои речи, а? Ясно же, куда он направился!

— Куда?! — хором вопросили мы.

— Ну, в этот, как его... — Ааз щелкнул пальцами, — «карликовое государство-анклав, которое на днях вроде как получило независимость» и где его зазноба работает учителем трансфигурации. Что бы это ни значило.

— Но Великобритания не карликовая, — обиженно произнес Ньют. — Зависимой она тоже никогда не была! И почему зазноба? — Он нахмурился.

— Ааз прав. Нам нужно связаться с Альбусом Дамблдором, — резко сказал Грейв. — И чем быстрее, тем лучше!

Он встал, за ним поспешно поднялись Ньют, Куини, Тина, Лэнгдон.

Доктор и Абернати тоже вскочили.

Все шестеро выжидательно уставились на нас.

— Скив, Ааз? В чем дело?

— Ну... — Мой партнер почесал переносицу когтистым пальцем. — На самом деле, наш контракт завершен. Так что можем со спокойной душой возвращаться назад в родное измерение.

Я уже и забыл, что мы всего лишь выполняли работу для Попрыгунчика.

— Нам нужно было выяснить, откуда берутся пробирки, — напомнил я группе новых друзей, которые стояли с вытянувшимися и словно бы даже разочарованными лицами. — И мы это выяснили.

— Значит, вы с нами не пойдете? — внезапно упавшим голосом спросил Абернати.

Его печальный тон меня поразил. Все же он общался с нами меньше всех.

— Формально — нет, — задумчиво протянул Ааз. — Но какого девола, у нас же может быть отпуск? К тому же мы все равно умножили свои командировочные на десять!...

Он вскочил и радостно осклабился.

— Мы в деле, дамы! Давайте покажем этой пародии на Иштвана, что значит угонять Синюю будку и сдобные булочки!


End file.
